


Maroon Bowtie, Not a Virgin, and the Trompe L'oeil Loathe

by Lutung



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feminine!Kise, M/M, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016, Swearing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutung/pseuds/Lutung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi ego semata, seorang anak tiri (Aomine Daiki) menginginkan pengakuan dari ayahnya (Katsunori). Atas nama dendam keluarga, sang selir (Kise Ryouta) yang mengorbankan segala hal demi kematian sang raja ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. karena suatu alasan, si selir dan si anak tiri membuat suatu kesepakatan. “Sebuah rencana yang akan merubah image-mu sebagai anak haram menjadi seorang pahlawan bangsa Nawajis ini.” Dengan lidah berwarna peach-nya melanjutkan bisikannya, “Yang perlu kau siapkan adalah, kau bermain dalam mode permainan ‘Hard’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maroon Bowtie, Not a Virgin, and the Trompe L'oeil Loathe

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfiction dengan tema Fantasy, jadi terimakasih sekali memaklumi segala typo, gaje words, ooc chara. Dan... Cerita ini saya buat setelah mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang berjudul “Disclousure – you & me (flume remix)”. Silahkan didengarkan pada saat lemon beraksi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke beserta character Milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki /bow/ tak ada keuntungan berupa uang dan non-duit baik secara langsung dan tidak langsung yang saya terima dari fanfiction ini. hanya kenistaan Aomine dan Kise yang saya punyai. /plak/
> 
>  **Art by:** [Kirillcchi](https://www.facebook.com/hyocchin)

** PROLOG **

** SURGA DUNIAWI **

 

_ Katsunori Part - Dunia Penguasa : Tahtanya yang diuji. _

           

Alisnya berkedut, 3 kali.

Asap rokok keluar dari mulut seorang pria yang terduduk di kursi yang disediakan khusus untuk seseorang yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi di kemilitiran, terkikik kecil melihat seorang pria dengan jas maroon di pojok ruangan di balik tingginya kaca jendela, alis kiri pria tersebut berkedut 3 kali. Baginya, sebuah pemandangan yang takkan pernah ia dapatkan lagi dengan mudahnya.

Geram menampakan wujudnya pada sikap seorang pria berjas maroon yang tangannya sedari tadi memainkan tuas _blind_ jendela yang berwarna emas. terbuka dan tertutup, hanya 2 detik dia mengijinkan matanya menatap kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan dia hadapi. Kumpulan rakyat jelata yang berbaris diluar gerbang gedung pertemuan ternama di kota gurun yang mengandalkan hasil bumi minyak. Manusia-manusia tersebut berbaris dengan tidak rapi sembari berteriak-teriak menyanyikan lagu berduka.

Nyaringnya suara mereka tak sampai menyentuh lantai 36 dimana seorang pria nomor satu di negara ini sibuk menggigiti jari Jempol kirinya dengan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, matanya memandang rendah kepada barisan rakyat jelata yang tak teratur itu. Dalam batin dia memikirkan bagaimana bisa merebut hati budak-budak itu dalam 2 tahun ini?

Terlena dengan lamunan akan dirinya yang memikirkan strategi agar dapat lolos dari prasangka pada dirinya yang lalai memberikan perintah kepada rombongan prajurit yang mengantarkan sang Ratu yang berkunjung ke kota yang sedang perang. _–Masih dianggap lalai saja masih untung, bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang menganggap kematian-nya ini adalah suatu hal yang telah direncanakan? Dan pastinya, mereka akan menuduhku! Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu mati tepat disaat diriku yang hendak mengajukan revisi aturan yang mengatur keberlakuaan putusan raja!—_

"Hanya karena kehilangan salah satu bidakmu, dirimu menjadi resah seperti ini?"

 _\--Tahu apa kau?! kau tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, budak keparat!--_ hanya batin yang dapat memaki seorang pria yang menegenakan seragam jendral kerajaan dengan atribut lengkap yang menempel pada seragam yang ia kenakan. Warna rambut nila yang nampak serasi dengan putih kulitnya yang menjadi pakaian pertama yang membungkus otot-otot yang tersembunyi di seragamnya, menampilkan bahwa dia orang yang berpengaruh terhadap kehidupan pria yang terduduk di depannya.  Ajudan pria berambut nila tersebut berdiri di belakangnya menyerahkan gelas kepada tuan-nya. sebuah gelas berukir lekukan tubuh wanita menghadang wajahnya.”minumlah,” gemilang air berwarna emas berhasil mengalihkan permainan buka-tutup yang dilakukanya sedari tadi. “seperti yang kau inginkan, _madu murni_[1] yang baru saja dipanen dari kebun…”

Gerahnya situasi membuat dahaga yang ia miliki datang ke permukaan, tenggakan air berwarna emas yang 10 gramnya berharga 5 budak tersebut melesat turun dari tenggorokan yang dari gerakan jangkunya terlihat sekali kalau dia kehausan. Semilir getirnya alkohol membuatnya mendesis.

“Kenapa dia harus mati di saat-saat genting seperti ini?!” akhirnya, pria tersebut mengeluarkan geram yang tadi hanya nampak dari sikapnya saja. “Daridulu wanita itu selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri, bahkan matipun masih bisa mempersulitku.”

Tawa menggelegar dari jenderal yang atributnya ikut bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. “Kau sudah banyak berubah kakak,” dilepasnya topi berwarna hijau tosca itu ke meja ukiran kayu jati yang diimpor khusus dari negara asia. “Sejak kapan kau berani menunjukan wajah aslimu ini?” dan, “Apakah kau sadar ucapanmu barusan tadi bisa saja kurekam dan akan kugunakan untuk menjatuhkan tahta seorang pemimpin Nawajis ini?” seringai muncul di pinggir bibirnya, “Yang Mulia Katsunori, Kakak iparku tersayang...” 

*******

Lengkingan suara kuda yang melengking di siang hari terik karena dipaksa untuk berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Tak lupa dengan suara pecutan yang mengenai bagian tubuhnya yang semakin membikin lengkingan suaranya tak berhenti juga.

_Apa lagi sekarang? Sudah aku bela-belain untuk menggunakan transport kuno ini. Masihs aja ada hal yang mencoba menggangguku._

Krieekkk –suara pintu kereta kayu yang berderit-

Criingggg –atribut pakaian yang dikenakan seorang pria yang membuka pintu kereta kayu tersebut-

 “Yang mulia, mohon maafkan hamba.” Mengucapkan salam yang kalimatnya tak seharusnya seperti itu, “Kereta kuda ini terpaksa saya hentikan, karena di depan hamba terdapat gangguan yang membuat perjalanan kita dihentikan.” Ucapnya yang mencoba tetap tenang.

 “Apa lagi? Bukankah para pengawal telah menyingkirkan rakyat yang ingin memotret kita tanpa ijin?” kesal karena hawa panas yang telah memanasi tubuh dan otaknya 3 jam yang lalu.

“Yang mulia, hamba percaya dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini cepat dengan menembakkan peluru ke langit, namun hamba tak dapat melakukannya karena salah satu anak buah hamba melaporkan ada beberapa jenderal dengan jabatan yang cukup berpengaruh sedang berpatroli di daerah ini. Saya khawatir salah satu warga disini melaporkan cara kita kepada jenderal-jenderal tersebut dan mengancam nama baik yang mulia Katsunori yang terhormat.”

“HAH! Yang benar saja!” kesal dengan laporan anak buahnya tersebut, mau tak mau Katsunori hanya bisa diam di dalam kereta, atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di balik kursinya. Menyumpah serapah pada orang yang membuat keributan tepat di tengah jalan yang mengganggu karnaval sialan.

Namun, dia tak bisa berlama-lama bersembunyi karena adanya suara tembakan

**DORR!!**

**DORR DORR!!**

Tiga kali dari arah jauh yang tertangkap oleh orang-orang disekitar tersebut, suasasanapun menjadi hening untuk beberapa menit, dan suara lengkingan kuda milik kerajaan yang membuat rakyat yang sedartadi beramai-ramai menyaksikan peristiwa di tengah jalan itu teralihkan untuk melihat sumber suara kuda tersebut.

BUNUH KUDA SIALAN ITU!—batin Katsunori yang semakin kesal akan kuda kerajaanya yang menarik perhatian rakyat-nya ke arah alat transportasi kuno yang dimiliki kerajaan.

Berbisik, anak buah yang mengendalikan kuda pada kereta yang ditumpangi Katsunori, “Yang Mulia sepertinya anda mau tak mau harus memperlihatkan diri anda. Akan semakin ganjil jika Yang Mulia Katsunori tetap diam saja setelah mendengar suara letusan tembakan tersebut.”

_Sialan, sialan, SIALAN!!!_

 Geram memeluknya dari belakang, seolah tertawa di pundaknya yang melihatnya menggigit-gigit jari dengan kesalnya.

_APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN DI SAAT SEPERT INI?!!_

_AKU BAHKAN TAK TAHU APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI!_

Teriakan kebingungan Katsunori yang menggema di dalam pikirannya sembari memasang topeng raja bijaksana saat keluar dari kereta kudanya. Tanpa perlu diberitahu secara lisan, tingkah rakyatnya menampakan begitu tak senangnya akan kehadiran raja katsunori yang berjalan diantara mereka yang reflek memberikan jalan untuknya,

“TIDAKKK!!” seolah menembakkan peluru di tengah keributan yang sedang terjadi di tengah jalan, jeritan yang meledak di antara manusia-manusia berkulit gelap yang sedaritadi mencaci maki seorang pria berkulit langsat yang penampilannya sudah tak dapat dielakkan lagi kalau dia bekerja di salah satu rumah bordil di daerah tersebut.

Pengawal yang berjalan disampingnya, berbisik kepada Rajanya memberitahu keadaan yang sedang terjadi, dengan mempertahankan senyum bijaksananya Katsunori berhenti melangkah di depan kerumunan tersebut. Belum sempat dia berbicara sepatah kata dari arah utara kedua prajurit istana menghampirinya. Mengucapkan salam hormat kepada Raja-nya sebelum melapor, “Kedua manusia ini adalah pelarian dari razia budak yang dilakukan oleh laboratorium yang ada di ujung kota ini.”

 _Lalu apa urusannya denganku? Kenapa Laborat sialan itu tak bisa bekerja dengan tenang, huh?_ —batin Katsunori yang sudah tak ingin berlama-lama di pinggir jalan yang terik mataharinya seolah memanggang orang-orang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan ini.

“Kami tidak mau mati seperti itu!!” teriakan budak itu memekikan telingaku, suara cempreng lelaki yang berasal dari seorang pria berambut kuning yang perawakannya seperti wanita yang dipeluknya sedari tadi. Parasnya yang rupawan itu membuat Katsunori memandangnya lebih dari tiga detik.

1...

2...

3...

“Kami salah apa yang mulia...!” rakyat-rakyat yang berkumpul melihatnya dibuat terkejut karena pria berambut pirang tersebut meraih kain terbawah yang menutupi kaki sang Raja, “Kumohon... tolong kami... tolong Yang Mulia Katsunori!” tak tanggung-tanggung kerumunan rakyat itu menganga melihat keberanian seorang budak yang tak lebih berguna dari sampah itu memeluk kaki orang nomor satu yang ada di negeri tersebut. Betapa tidak terkejutnya melihat penampakan seperti itu, termasuk Katsunori yang membelalakan matanya mengetahui kaki kanannya disentuh—tidak, dipeluk oleh budak kasta terbawah itu.

“Lepaskan kaki suci baginda raja, budak!” sergah pengawal Katsunori yang reflek mengeluarkan pistol besi yang disembunyikan dari balik pakaian adatnya itu.

LEPAS SIALAN!!—hampir saja letupan amarah Katsunori keluar dari mulut dan gerakan kakinya yang ingin menendang budak lancang itu,

“YANG MULIA!!” teriak dari arah barat yang berasal dari seorang prajurit Istana yang lencana di dadanya tersebut ikut bergerak meramaikan suara derap langkah kakinya. Seperti prajurit yang terlatih, memberikan salam sembari menundukan kepalanya dihadapan rajanya, “Hamba telah menangkap pelaku razia gadungan yang mengatasnamakan kepentingan Laborat,” dan oleh anak buah prajurit tersebut dijatuhkannya kedua pria dengan jubah putih panjang yang tubuhnya terikat oleh tali serta mulutnya yang dibekap dengan tali. “Seperti yang telah diperintahkan Tuan Katsunori, koordinat lokasi kedua pria yang saya terima 2 jam lalu memang tepat.”

 _\--KOORDINAT APAAN?! Dua jam yang lalu aku masih sibuk menghitung pajak yang dapat aku loloskan dari bulan ini...—_ bingung tak cukup menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiran Katsunori saat ini.

Selintas dia melihat seringai kecil yang muncul di pinggir bibir Kise.

_Oh, jadi ini permainanmu huh?_

Berbinar seakan menemukan segunung emas memancarkan cahaya matanya saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan prajurit setia istana yang telah menangkap kedua pria terikat yang bergeliat-geliat seperti ular yang terkena garam. “TERIMAKASIH...!! TERIMAKASIH ATAS KEBAIKAN YANG MULIA KATSUNORI YANG MAHA BIJAKSANA...!!” cempreng suara lelakinya berteriak memenuhi area tersebut. Warga-warga yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya untuk bergosip akan situasi yang mereka lihat ini terdiam untuk memusatkan kembali perhatiannya kepada Kise yang mencurahkan airmatanya, tersendat akan airmatanya sendiri saat memuja Katsunori yang telah menolong otaknya yang akan terancam digunakan sebagai bahan utama pembuatan budak robot.

_Betapa mudahnya aku menghabiskan tiga detik berhargaku untuk terpana akan paras rupawan seorang lelaki muda yang menyebarkan aura feminine-nya tanpa malu sedikitpun, bertingkah lemah dan tak berdaya dengan aksesoris seorang perempuan bisu yang hanya diam terpaku, seolah menyakinkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa yang dapat menyerang orang mabuk sekalipun._

_Skema apa yang sedang kau susun?_

_Haruskah aku ikuti permainannya?_

Tepuk tangan riuh menarik Katsunori dari lamunannya, kedua matanya menyaksikan seluruh rakyat yang sebelumnya melihat kehadirannya dengan tatapan sinis, kini berubah drastis, mulut mereka semua tersenyum lebar, kedua tangan mereka bertepuk-tepuk, tak sedikit yang mengelukan dan memuji sebuah kebaikan yang mereka saksikan sendiri, “LONG LAST KING KATSUNORI!”

Haha... HAHAHA...! aku tak peduli dengan rencanamu itu, budak sialan! “Wahai rakyat Nawajis-ku,” mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengepal, semua rakyat yang sedari tadi bertepuk tangan diam perlahan-lahan memberikan kesempatan Katsunori untuk berbicara.

_Janji palsu,_

_Sumpah palsu,_

Lidah yang tak bertulang menari di dalam mulutku, menyairkan segala harapan kesejahteraan kehidupan yang akan mereka terima nanti setelah penetapan revisi keputusan raja yang telah aku susun serapih mungkin, melalui liciknya bahasa hukum mengatasnamakan kepentingan umum, keadilan dan kesatuan bangsa ini, di dalam peraturan tersebut akulah yang memegang kekuasaan penuh atas raja di bidang air, listrik, dan pangan. Tiga hal utama yang berperan penting atas kelanjutan hidup budak-budak yang telah mudahnya kuperdaya dengan adanya kejadian ini.

_Mana mungkin aku sia-siakan begitu saja?_

_Oh, kau bertanya nasib kedua budak najis itu?_

“Siapa Tuan-mu?” tanyaku langsung yang sudah berada dalam kereta kudaku duduk di depan kedua budak yang salah satunya telah berhasil membuat sebuah adegan membuat diriku sebagai pahlawan kesiangan untuknya.

“HAHAHAHAHA” tanpa sungkan tertawa dengan mulut tipisnya yang terbuka dan bahunya yang naik turun, seolah lupa bahwa dirinya barusan telah menangis tersedu di bawah kakiku yang lebih tepatnya mengotori kakiku dengan tubuh najisnya tersebut.

Mencoba tetap bersikap bijaksana, aku menuang tiga cup gelas dengan wine yang berbahan dasar madu murni tipe XX yang takkan mungkin selama hidup budak itu dapat mencicipi minuman para raja ini. “Baru sekarang kau berani membuka topeng aslimu? Kalau begitu aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa tuan-mu? Atau kalau kau masih belum paham, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membuat drama di kota—negara-ku ini, huh?” kutawarkan gelas kecil yang berisi wine tersebut kepada dua budak yang ada di depanku berjarak dua meter.

“Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, secepat inikah kau membuka topeng bijaksanamu? Aku pikir Raja Nawajis lebih wibawa dan peka dari apa yang aku bayangkan, dan sekarang yang ada di hadapanku adalah seorang pria yang tanpa ragu memancarkan aura arogan dan pandangan mata merendah pada kami berdua.” Direbutnya gelas kecil wine dan ditenggaknya langsung, “Mencoba menghinaku dengan minuman yang biasa aku dapatkan sebagai hadiah dari para pria bejat yang mengetahui kenikmatan dunia yang aku miliki, huh?”

Alis kiri Katsunori naik mendengar betapa cerewetnya budak seks yang dia pungut barusan, berseringai saat berkata, “Oh ya? Dan apa tujuanmu setelah mengetahuiku yang sudah melepas topeng bijaksanaku semenjak dirimu mengotori  kursi keretaku ini?”

Lima detik berlalu saat dia menjawab sinis, “Aku ingin kemewahan, aku ingin hidup nyaman tanpa perlu bekerja keras melayani pria-pria bejat yang hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari mesin bercinta mereka.” Dari ujung mulut, lidahnya muncul menjilati ujung gelas, “Akan aku berikan kenikmatan dunia yang takkan pernah kau dapatkan dari seorang wanita.”

Hoo... mencoba menjeratku dengan seks?

_Betapa tololnya budak satu ini, kaupikir dengan kebijakan yang dibuat sang ratu mengenai larangan pasangan lebih dari satu itu dapat mencegahku untuk menikmati semua ragam kenikmatan dunia yang sarat akan zat adiktif tersebut?_

_Ah, tapi aku bisa memanfaatkannya juga. Menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk menyerang orang yang telah menyuruhnya itu. Bisa saja, sekarang ini aku sedang diawasi jarak jauh oleh Tuan-nya._

“Bahkan, akan aku buka setiap pintu baru ke sebuah ruangan yang takkan pernah kau masuki sebelumnya, karena...” budak itu memeluk dari samping teman perempuannya yang bisu itu, menjilat rambut hitam gadis bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu, perlahan seperti menjilat sisa tetesan eskrim yang jatuh di tanganmu. “Bukankah, Yang paling mengerti tubuh pria, tentu saja siapa lagi bukan pria juga?”

 “Oh, ya?” seolah takluk akan rayuannya, aku mengelus daguku sendiri sembari tersenyum kecil dari pinggir kanan bibirku. “Sayangnya,”

BRUUKKK!!

 “Selama ini budak seks yang secara diam-diam aku nikmati harga tubuhnya sama persis membeli harga madu murni yang masih mentah,” bergumam pada dirinya sendiri setelah Katsunori melihat pria berambut kuning tersebut ambruk dari kursi yang didudukinya beserta perempuan bisu tersebut.

Kutarik tali yang ada di samping kepalaku, membuat jalan kuda berhenti secara perlahan, dari balik kaca kereta prajuritku menyapa dengan salamnya tersebut,

 “Buang kedua budak ini ke gurun terjauh dari kota ini.” Perintahnya tanpa ragu-ragu kepada prajuritnya tersebut.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

_ Kise Part - Dunia : Jurang penyesalan _

           

**_-Flashback-_ **

Sakit. Seluruh tubuhku sakit. Suara nafasnya yang berat itu menindihku. Tubuhku yang dijadikanya vagina untuk melampiaskan nafsunya yang tak terbendung lagi. Matahari senja itu juga menyakiti kedua mataku karena sinarnya mengintip dari celah korden merah bermotif lambang jahitan perak dan tak hanya itu, tubuhku mati rasa dan syaraf otakku hanya bisa memberitahuku kalau tubuhku kejang satu kali, dua dan untuk ketiga kalinya dan prajurit berseragam maroon yang sedaritadi mencabuliku tak berhenti juga, memperlakukanku seperti tak lebih dari seekor sapi betina.

Mungkin, sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Nafas yang kurasakan sudah seperti menghirup sisa air sirup dengan sedotan lebar, kepalaku seberat menompang batu bara, dan mataku hanya melihat helai rambut pirangku yang terjuntai berantakan di ranjang yang bergerak seperti terjadi gempa. Berguncang tiada henti. Telingaku... tunggu...

_Kapak merah...._

_Jas Maroon..._

_Anggrek bulan..._

**_-End Flashback-_ **

 

**Tess...**

Cairan lengket berwarna susu basi menghiasi setiap lekukan tubuh putih bersinar dari seorang pria yang sedari tadi mencoba menggapai nafasnya sendiri. Terkulai di atas ranjang yang hanya cukup untuk jadi tempat tidur dua anak kecil,

BRAAKKK!!  
Pintu kayu yg berumur setengah abad itu berderit keras saat dibuka dengan kasarnya, “Kise! Jangan berani kau malas-malasan! Apa kau lupa dengan hari ini?” suara cempreng seorang wanita yang membuat pria berambut kuning itu mempercepat kerja otaknya untuk mengaktifkan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya untuk bangkit lagi.

 _“Ah... ingatan itu muncul kembali...”_ batinnya setelah mengambil kain basah untuk membasuh lehernya yang penuh akan keringat dan sari buah dari pria-pria yang telah selesai menikmati tubuhnya yang memposana.

 “Prajurit bangsa Nawajis berkunjung ke kota kita malam ini. Jadi kau harus siap untuk 1 jam kemudian,” ucap pemilikk suara cempreng tersebut, Mama, pemilik rumah bordil daerah pinggiran yang menampung pria yang dipanggil Kise tersebut.

 _Bangsa_ Nawajis _? Bukankah mereka...._

“Mereka itu yang memakai seragam berwarna maroon itu kan?”

“Kau ini... bagaimana kau tak bisa mengenali penguasa di negaramu sendiri, bodoh.” Dan melempar bungkusan kain lusuh yang terikat.

“Apa ini...?”

“Sudahlah minum saja! aku tak mau kehilangan omset pendapatan gara-gara hewan berseragam maroon itu merusak barangku sampai tak bisa dipakai lagi.” Dan, “Kau hanya perlu minum satu pil saja ya!” dan pintupun tertutup dari luar.

 _Bangsa_ Nawajis _itu kan...._

“HAHAHAHA!! Bagaimana bisa aku membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja?!” terkikik kecil melihat butiran pil yang seperti mutiara, “satu pil untuk menghadapi hewan bejat seperti mereka? Yang benar saja....”

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kise bangkit dari ranjang kumuhnya. Masuk dalam kamar mandinya, memperhatikan rupanya yang menawan itu dalam kacanya. Dalam pikirannya merencanakan skenario yang tersusun dengan rapinya. Geram tangannya menguat saat matanya menatap sebuah kalung yang mata kalungnya jika dibuka terdapat foto kecil, foto yang memperlihatkan satu keluarga utuh. Jarinya yang mengusap foto hitam putih tersebut sembari berbisik, “Ayahanda... sebentar lagi aku akan membawakanmu sebuah hadiah yang setimpal untuk mengganti semua rakyat dan kejayaan keluarga kita yang mereka renggut, ayah....”

 

 

__

_ Tengah malam, kamar pojok, 8 prajurit dan dua pelacur. _

Fantasi kotor yang menggiurkan bukan?

Kain sutra berwarna emas yang berkilau di bawah sinar lampu redup berwarna kuning yang hanya menyinari di bagian tengah salah satu ruangan untuk menjamu prajurit berseragam maroon yang di samping bahu kanannya terdapat barret tiga garis yang menunjukan pangkatnya yang hanya seorang foot soldier yang berlagak seperti sudah memiliki atribut lengkap yang dimiliki oleh pemimpinnya.

 “Ahh... alunan musik ini,” gumam salah satu prajurit yang sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh janggutnya yang sehitam arang terlihat kontras dengan warna kuning langsatnya. “Kau memang tahu bagaimana menarik perhatianku, Kise” ucapnya setelah menaruh kartu di meja tak memerdulikan kawan-kawannya yang kesal karena taruhan mereka berempat kalah pada,

Lirikan manja diujung mata yang mengambil setiap kesempatan untuk menarik mangsanya mendekat padanya, layaknya telah melewati jam terbang profesionalitas dimana tak perlu lagi menjemput bola namun bola-lah yang mendatanginya. “Tuan, tolonglah... aku sedang berusaha konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan alunan musik ini,” ucapnya begitu berlawanan dengan tangan-nya yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan harpa.

Mangsanya malam ini tanpa ragu mengganggunya dengan merampas jemari-jemari lentik Kise, berdiri di depannya dengan kedua matanya yang menatapnya sembari mulutnya mengecup punggung tangan Kise yang berhiaskan dengan lukisan bermotif bunga anggrek bulan menggunakan cairan emas buatan yang terlihat begitu mewah pada diri Kise yang memancarkan kesan sensual yang keluar dari tubuhnya secara natural.

Menundukkan kepalanya karena melihat Kise dengan malu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan setelah pria tersebut mengecup punggung tangannya, membisikkan nafsu yang terselimuti bahasa cinta yang akan mereka berdua nikmati malam hari ini.

 _“Beruntung sekali malam ini, sekali tangkap aku mendapatkan ikan besar.”_ Batinku sembari tanganku menari pada bidangnya dada mahluk bejat yang matanya telah buta akan kenikmatan dunia fana dan tak dapat lagi melihat moral dunia, yah walau sebenarnya semenjak diberlakukanya pemerintahan model otoriter di seluruh negara, dunia ini sudah lama terjangkit parasit nafsu yang telah mengakar di dalam bumi yang kami pijak ini.

 

_Nafsu akan keserakahan,_

_Keserahakan akan kekuatan,_

_Kekuatan akan kekuasaan._

_Kekuasaan, semua mahluk berjangkun yang disebut lelaki di seluruh pelosok dunia ini menginginkannya, menggunakannya, dan menikmati hasil yang akan mereka peroleh dari segala apa yang mereka inginkan._

           

“Tak biasanya kau mudah takluk dengan permainan-ku malam ini bunga malam-ku, Kise...?” bibir pria berambut hitam itu kembali fokus ke tengkuk Kise mencoba menghisap keringat nafsu yang menguap keluar dari kulit langsatnya.

“Entahlah... Tuan mengingatkanku pada sosok ayahanda yang selalu—,” ucapan yang kupegat sendiri karena terhenyak dari kenikmatan tertinggi melalui jilatan basah yang bermain di sekitar puncak dada datarnya.

“...Yang setiap malam membacakan dongeng untukmu sebelum tidur?” ucap pria tersebut sembari mengejar nafasnya sendiri setelah selesai mencapai klimaks-nya. “Ayahanda pastilah begitu membenci dirimu, bergumul dengan pria bejat yang dapat hidup dari setiap perjuangan anak buahnya yang mati di medan tempur.”

_\--Klise. Apa setiap prajurit hanya bisa diajarkan menggombal dengan ucapan merendahkan diri sepert ini? Alih-alih ingin terlihat mengagumkan malah dimataku kalian tak lebih dari seekor anjing di musim kawin—_

Tapi, seekor anjing-pun juga dapat berguna untuk majikannya. Ketololan dan mudah patuhnya itu, seperti apa yang pernah kakak ucapkan padaku, “Kalau kau memberi makan anjing 3 kali, dia akan setia padamu selama 3 tahun.” Atau.. sekiranya begitu. Aku tak begitu ingat dengan kelanjutannya.

Jadi, yahh... tentu saja aku memanfaatkan anjing yang telah kuberi makan akan birahi yang telah menguasai setengah dari isi otaknya tersebut untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah kususun rapi lima jam yang lalu.

Berbaring dan berlagak seperti perawan yang lelah dengan percintaan pertama kalinya, tanganku menggapai bibirnya mencoba mengalihkan pandanganya untuk fokus kepadaku. Disitu aku mengeluarkan airmata buaya-ku. Dan tentu saja reaksi selanjutnya si anjing ini bertanya kepadaku, “Air mata ini... nampak begitu indah jika kupandang namun sekaligus membuat hatiku ngilu. Apa yang sedang kau risaukan bunga malam-ku.”

“Entahlah...” berlalu dan bersembunyi di balik otot bisep lengannya. Tentu saja aku tak langsung mengutarakan rencanaku pada rayuan pertamanya, agar dia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Dan kupikir di rayuan keduanya dia akan memalingkan wajahku dengan tangan besarnya itu. Ternyata aku salah, dia malah bangkit berdiri kemudian duduk bersila di sampingku dimana wajahku yang semula tadi berpaling darinya.

Jika sudah sampai di tahap ini, berarti aku benar-benar telah mendapatkan perhatiannya, dan dia pasti akan mengiyakan segala permohonanku. _HAHA, MUDAH SEKALI MENIPUNYA!_

 “Sebenarnya....” lirih kuucapkan sembari menangis buaya di hadapannya. Dengan tatapan sendu memperhatikan wajahnya secara perlahan-lahan. Oh, tak lupa aku juga berpura-pura gemetaran saat memulai menceritakan kisah pilu palsu yang digunakan sebagai prolog rencanaku yang telah kuatur sempurna.

“Apapun.” Dia menggenggan tanganku erat-erat hingga saat mengerang kesakitan aku lupa berakting gemetaran. “Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan bunga malam-ku yang selama ini memenuhi semua permintaan egoisku.”

           

_ Rencana yang dikatanya ‘sempurna’ _

 “Tidur lagi sana!” kesal karena seseorang yang mencoba membangunkanku dari bunga mimpi dengan tidak sopan. Namun, guncangan pada tubuhku tak henti-henti juga malah semakin terasa makin cepat. “Apaan sih!” bangkit secara tiba-tiba membuat kedua mataku tak dapat langsung terbuka karena terhalang oleh silau cahaya kuning yang mengenai kedua mataku secara langsung.

Suara rengekan bisu yang kukenal menyapa telingaku, “Kau ini kenapa sih?” tanyaku setelah dapat membuka satu mataku. “Matikan senter otomatis itu, bocah sialan.” Sergahku menyingkirkan tangan kecilnya yang tadi menghadap wajahku. “Apa kita sudah sampai tuj—,” ucapanku yang kupotong sendiri saat melihat butiran-butiran pasir putih yang menempel pada wajahnya, dan tak hanya itu saja sedetik kemudian aku baru tersadar akan keberadaan kami berdua.

“Hei...Chio... katakan padaku kalau aku ini masih bermimpi,” penuh curiga aku mengguncang-guncang kedua sisi bahunya, seolah mencoba menyadarkan diriku melaluinya. Berharap dia menganggukan kepalanya dan mengatakan padaku kalau ini masih mimpi.

Tapi, Chio hanya terdiam dengan kedua mata hitam pekatnya menatap lurus kedua mataku. Tak memperdulikan diriku yang mengguncang-guncang kedua sisi bahunya tersebut. “Chio.. jangan diam saja! kita bisa mati disini!!” keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori dahiku, secara kilat tingkat stressku meningkat 10 kali dari normalnya, syaraf-syaraf tubuhku menegang hingga tak sadar membuatnya menangis karena peganganku pada kedua sisi bahunya itu mengeras, Chio malah menangis.

Menangis di sela rengekan bisunya. Aku sendiri secara spontan melepas kedua tanganku, suara teriakan chio yang begitu nyata di telingaku, hingga diriku menampar wajahku sendiri yang juga begitu terasa rasa perih di pipi kananku. 

OH TIDAK... INI BENAR-BENAR NYATA.

AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERMIMPI DI GURUN

 “Ssstt... sstt... tenang, Chio-chan... tenang...” mencoba menurunkan volume tangisan chio yang bahkan dapat membuat penguasa malam memusatkan perhatianya pada kami, “Kalau kau menangis terus, tak perlu waktu lama kau akan kelelahan dan dehidrasi sebelum fajar datang.” Hiburku. Dan bujukanku berhasil, dengan masih sesenggukan dia menghapus ingusnya dengan kaos satu-satunya yang melekat di tubuhku.

Ku jenggungkan kepalanya pelan, “Hei, bocah cengeng. Jangan lap ingus menjijikanmu di bajuku, bodoh.” Dan tersenyum kecil lega akan tangisannya yang telah reda, sembari itu aku meraih gelang usang yang terbuat dari aluminium yang terasa sangat dingin saat menyentuh pergelangan tanganku. Gelang aluminium usang yang aku temukan saat bersih-bersih ruangan utama yang digunakan untuk pesta prajurit kemarin malam. Kutekan bulatan kecil berwarna biru, menampilkan refleksi yang berbentuk alat komunikasi serupa telepon genggam hanya saja tercetak di bagian tanganku. Tapi yah, karena gelang itu sudah usang, gambarnya tak terlihat begitu jelas, dan tombol-tombolnya tak berfungsi dengan baik. Yang kulihat malah wallpaper seorang wanita hiburan yang minim sekali pakaiannya.

Chio yang mendekatiku karena melihatku terkikik kecil, menganggu tanganku yang mencoba mencari sinyal. “Hei! Jangan ganggu aku!” erangku mencoba menyingkirkan chio dariku karena kupikir Chio menganggu aliran sinyal SOS yang aku nyalakan dari telepon tersebut. Tapi, setelah menghabiskan waktu dua jam, tak ada yang membalas sinyal SOS-ku. Walau begitu, aku sedikit merasa tenang melihat Chio yang dapat kembali tidur setelah dua jam berlalu. Beralaskan jaket usangku dia menghembuskan nafas secara teratur dan lembut.

“Setidaknya, aku takkan merasakan mati memalukan seperti penghuni kamar sebelahku yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh cairan busuk dari pria-pria bajingan keparat itu.” Mencoba meredam rasa ketakutan yang sedaritadi memelukku tanpa ragu, masuk melalui pikiran-pikiranku yang membayangkan seperti apa rasanya ajal kematian itu? Sampai kapan tubuhku dapat mentolerir dinginnya malam di gurun luas ini?

 “Ayah... Maafkan anakmu yang bodoh dan tak berguna ini... bahkan membalaskan dendam yang aku sumpahkan sendiri tak dapat aku penuhi... maafkan aku.” Seperti kisah romeo yang mengetahui dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat melihat juliet yang mati meminum racun, keputus-asaan yang habis-habisan menghajar dirinya untuk terpuruk jatuh hingga akal sehal tak mampu lagi membantunya untuk bangkit. Aku sadar akan diriku yang tak layak disandingkan dengan salah satu peran shakespare yang terkenal itu. Kisahku ini hanyalah sebuah ambisi manusia yang tak pernah belajar arti kata penyesalan, setiap kesalahan yang terus-terusan dia lakukan.

 “Ayah... aku tak kan lari dari amarahmu saat kita berdua bertemu di langit nanti.” Kedua mata tertutup namun melihat senyuman ayah, ibu, kakak dan adik perempuanku yang menungguku di kebun, mereka sibuk mempersiapkan pesta kebun yang akan dibuka secara umum untuk rakyat. Aroma pie cherry menyerbak di hidungku saat duduk di samping ibu, tawa adik kecilku yang bermain dengan gelembung udara. Dan suara derap langkah kuda milik kerajaan yang selaras dengan suara lengkingan-nya yang seolah-olah menyambut dengan gembira akan pesta ini.

**TRAP TRAP TRAP**

Ya, seperti itu suaranya... suaranya derap langkahnya rapi seperti kuda yang sudah lama dilatih oleh pengurus kerajaan, puluhan kuda yang seirama saat berlalri.

**DRAP DRAPP! DRAAPPP!!**

_*suara lengkingang kuda*_

 “Iya, persis seperti itu suara langkahnya, cuman suara lengkingannya lebih panj—,”

_*suara lengkingang kuda*_

“SUARA KUDA?!” terkesiap dari lamunanku, aku segera bangkit dan secara otomatis telingaku langsung fokus mendengar suara kuda yang semakin terdengar jelas. “HAHA! YANG BENAR SAJA!!” masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, aku membangunkan Chio dari tidurnya. Kugoncangkan tubuhnya dan dia mengusap matanya, memberikan ekspresi “Ada apa”-nya kepadaku. “Bangunlah! Apa kau tak mendengar suara derap langkah kuda?”

Chio juga sama sepertiku, dengan sigap bangkit berdiri kemudian merundukkan tubuhnya lagi, tanpa kata-kata dia menganggukan kepalanya padaku dengan cepat sembari mulutnya terbuka tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

“KITA TAK BOLEH MATI DISINI CHIO! TUHAN MEMERINTAHKAN KITA UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN MISI KITA!!” tergesa-gesa melipat jaket usangku sembari memakai gelang telepon usangku, menyalakan sinyal SOS dengan susah payah karena tombol-tombolnnya tak berhenti membuatku kesal karena tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Kami berdua juga berteriak-teriak memanggil mereka

 “HELP!! HELP!! HELP US!!” seperti mencoba menyoraki adikmu yang sedang bertanding lari. Chio juga tak kalah semangatnya, suaranya yang juga tersedak dan terbatuk karena dinginnya udara yang hingga menusuk tulang kami.

Dalam hati, aku harus mendapatkan mereka! Tak peduli dari bangsa manapun aku akan melakukan apapun agar mereka dapat menjadi jalurku menuju istana raja bangsat yang telah menipu dan membuang kami berdua di gurun. Lihat saja nanti, Katsunori. Yang Mulia Bangsa Nawajis yang telah memberiku pelajaran berharga yang hanya dari dirimulah aku mendapatkannya dan takkan pernah aku lupakan kesalahan kecil yang telah aku lakukan ini!

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

_ Aomine Part - Dunia Arif : Kenapa cinta harus satu? _

“Indah sekali,” dan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipi seorang wanita paruh baya yang tetap cantik walau umurnya sudah menginjak angka 30 tahun.

 “Mutiara ini yang membuatku nampak indah,” elaknya ketika sebuah tangan cokelat yang menggunakan jarinya itu hendak menyapu lembut rambut hazelnut lurusnya yang panjang sebahu.

 “Menurutku, kalung inilah yang nampak indah karena dikenakan oleh seorang wanita di depanku ini yang begitu mempesona.” Kini jari cokelat pria tersebut berlabuh di pipi wanita tersebut. “Gaun putih ini, begitu sempurna dengan dirimu yang suci ini,”

Wanita itu terkikik kecil mendengar rayuan seorang pria berkulit sawo matang yang baru 3 jam yang lalu telah sah menjadi pasangan hidupnya tersebut, “Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini sedang hamil...?”

 “Maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu? Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa tubuhmu dan yang ada di dalam tubuhmu ini tidak suci...?” sembari melontarkan pendapatnya, pria tersebut meraih tengkuk leher wanita yang sedari tadi terduduk di kursi tinggi dengan bibir cokelatnya.

Tak jauh dari sepasang pengantin yang baru sah di mata hukum negara Nawajis. Nampak segerombolan wanita yang mengenakan gaun merah muda dengan perhiasan gelang kain yang dipadukan dengan permata berwarna saphire. Satu, dua, dan ketiga wanita yang asyik tersenyum satu sama lain sesekali melihat sang pengantin pria sembari berbisik, “Kudengar ini pernikahan yang ketiga kalinya untuk Tuan Aomine, bukan?”

Wanita kedua yang mengenakan topi renda dengan hiasan kupu-kupu itu menepuk pelan pundak wanita pertama, “Benarkah? Kudengar dari suamiku, wanita yang ia nikahi ini istri ke-limanya.” Dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas renda bermotif batik, wanita ketiga pun hanya ikut mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan ucapan wanita kedua.

 “Kalian bertiga ini, masih saja suka membicarakan diriku di tempat yang terjangkau oleh mataku.” Ucap seorang pria melabrak ketiga wanita yang membicarakan dirinya tersebut. Meraih gelas shampagne terdekat yang bisa ia raih dan diminumnya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, “Kalian bertiga bisa kompak hadir di pernikahanku pastinya dengan alasan sudah selesai mengepak barang untuk pergi ke negara Nawajis kan?”

Kekompakan ketiga wanita muda tersebut terlihat saat sama-sama mengucapkan, “Ehhh.....!”   

**. **

_ Senja, Bulan ke-5, berada di bawah kuasaku. _

“Ahh..” erangnya ketika aku mengigit kecil telinganya. Kukecup hidungnya dan berlanjut menikmati harum wewangian melati yang merekah karena keringatnya yang mulai keluar di sekitar leher ke pundaknya.

Perlahan, dari balik _dress_ -nya yang kusingkap setelah selesai membuka semua kancing diatasnya. Aku bisa mendengar suaraku yang menelan ludahku sendiri saat melihat siluet tubuhnya yang terkena cahaya bulan di malam hari ini. tanganku tak diam begitu saja, pada saat inilah, aku ingin segera bersujud kepada Tuhan-ku, menghantarkan pujian-pujian kepadanya, telah memberikan diriku keindahan dunia yang berwujud manusia di setiap perjalanan hidupnya.

Yah... kupikir ini sudah saatnya aku berhenti menjadi pengembala untuk mencari Ayahanda yang berada di negara Nawajis. Ibu pasti juga saat ini tersenyum melihat pernikahan kedua-ku ini. Oh ibu, aku akan bahagia di tempat ini dengan keluarga baruku yang kecil ini.

Kupikir begitu, namun kenyataanya......

 “Keluarga kami tidak ada anak lelaki, tuan!”

 “MANA BOCAH LELAKIMU ITU! PERCUMA KALIAN SEMBUNYIKAN DARI KAMI!” todongan senjata yang tak lupa ditujukan kepada seorang wanita tua berkaki satu yang sedari tadi merengek ampun kepada para prajurit yang mengancam akan membakar rumah kecil pasangan tua tersebut jika tidak segera menyerahkan putranya tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang dengan senang hati menyerahkan putra mereka untuk dipenjara hingga akhir hayat mereka? Tak ada satupun.

Dengan alasan untuk menghindari sebuah pemberontakan yang pernah terjadi 20 tahun yang lalu, pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh 1000 pemuda negara Nawajis yang menginginkan pemerintahan raja terdahulu yang telah terbukti secara hukum telah menyalahgunakan dana yang seharusnya untuk rakyat tersebut telah memakan korban lebih dari 3000 jiwa yang melayang pada saat pemberontakan anarkhis dengan jalan kekerasan tersebut. Situasinya pada saat itu benar-benar gawat, 1000 pemuda tersebut membantai habis keluarga jenderal hingga bayi yang belum lahir sekalipun. Tak memperdulikan jabatan, gender, dan umur.

Namun, jaman sudah berubah seharusnya peraturan mengenai pelarangan melahirkan bayi lelaki untuk kedua kalinya tersebut harus segera dihapuskan, namun dengan koneksi kuat yang dimiliki raja Katsunori, tiap tahun dia selalu mengecam pihak-pihak yang ingin menghapuskan peraturan tersebut.

Aomine geram sekali, mengetahui berita bahwa kedua orangtua tersebut telah dianiya depan banyak orang sebelum para prajurit menemukan putra mereka yang bersembunyi di balik drum air. Dia ingin segera ke tempat polisi untuk melaporkan adanya tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh prajurit kerajaan, namun dari balik pintu Sakurai dengan tangan mungilnya itu memeluk erat-erat lengan Aomine,

 “Jangan... aku mohon,” pintanya lirih dibalik kokohnya punggung Aomine, bergidik gemetaran karena takut jika suaminya tersebut malah memarahi dirinya yang berusaha mencegatnya, melihat amarah suaminya tersebut sudah ketara sekali muncul melalui urat-urat nadi yang tercetak di pinggir kanan dahinya.

Terasadar akan rengekan istrinya tersebut, Aomine membalikan badannya, mendapatkan seorang wanita berambut cokelat susu tersebut menundukan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba ketika tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu.

_Apa yang sudah aku lakukan, aku membuat dirinya yang belum sembuh benar mencegatku seperti ini..._

 “Maaf, aku terbawa suasana.” Semburat merah muda pipinya yang kuelus perlahan dengan tangan kiriku, “Aku takkan kemana-mana, sakurai...” merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang tak lebih dari setengah tubuhku itu dalam pelukanku, tangan  kiriku yang menyisir lembut rambut lurus sebahunya yang terasa seperti menyentuh kapas.

_Tidak masalah kan jika aku menutup telinga dan mataku sekejap saja?_

_Tidak melihat butiran-butiran air mata yang membasahi gersangnya gurun di siang hari tersebut.         Tak pula mendengar butir besi panas yang mereka keluarkan dari selongsong panjang mereka_

_Ya, hanya sekejap, Sampai matahari terbenam saja. Diriku ini takkan lagi mendengar tangisan iba mereka.          Salahkah diriku yang berlabuh di dermaga terakhir?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kupikir begitu, memejamkan mata sejenak menghindari sebuah kenyataan pahit. Nyatanya, Tuhan memberiku karma...._

_Seharusnya,_

Kami berdua akan memiliki peternakan kecil yang berisi domba dan ayam, setiap subuh aku bangun mengumpulkan rumput untuk pakan ternak kami yang akan dibuat dibelakang rumah kami. Tak lupa dengan ayunan kayu yang khusus dibuat dengan tuas tali sepanjang 10 meter, batang pohon yang tebal tersebut benar-benar cocok sekali dijadikan salah satu tempat bermain anak kami nantinya.

“Jadi...” lembar demi lembar kertas putih yang terdapat kumpulan huruf dan di lembar terakhir memperlihatkan foto calon bayi kami yang berumur 5 bulan.

“Hikss...”

Ah, istriku yang begitu terharu melihat buah cinta kami berdua yang sudah aku tanam dalam tubuhnya 3 bulan sebelum pernikahan kami berlangsung.

Kuletakan tubuhnya perlahan dalam dekapku sebelum menaruh hasil check up kandungan terakhirnya yang belum selesai aku baca tersebut di endtable dekat ranjang kami.

Tubuh mungilnya yang tertutup dengan sutra yang dijait menjadi pijama tidur tersebut memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang padat namun masih terdapat lekukan-lekukan eksotis yang seolah menjadi penghias keindahan tubuh seorang wanita hamil 5 bulan yang sekarang terkulai  manis terharu di pelukanku.

“Aomine....” haha, dia bahkan masih belum terbiasa memanggil nama depanku seperti yang kupinta saat malam pertama pernikahan kami 4 bulan yang lalu.

“Ada apa...?” menjawab rajuknya sembari menjaga beratnya dari balik pinggulnya dengan lengan kananku, sembari menghirup sisa embun darinya yang baru saja selesai mandi kuberbisik, “Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bayi kita nanti, dia pasti—,”

“Kembar,” memotong ucapanku dengan remasan jemari-jemarinya pada kemeja putihku yang nampak lusuh. Belum sempat aku memeluk bahagia dan berkata padanya, bahwa tak salah selama ini kalau aku mengira terdapat dua malaikat yang hidup dalam perutnya, dilanjutkan ucapannya, “kembar, dua lelaki!”

_Seharusnya,_

Sekarang ini kau akan tertawa bahagia dan memelukku hingga erat tak lupa meraih bibirku dengan menjijitkan kedua kakimu tersebut,

_Seharsunya,_

Memiliki bayi kembar bukankah hal tersebut adalah impianmu sejak dulu?

Lalu, Kenapa kau menangis...?

“Aku ingin memiliki keduanya, lebih baik aku saja yang mati kalau salah satu dari mereka pergi dari pelukanku!!” baru kali ini kau membuka mata sebegitu lebarnya, pancaran amarah yang tanpa segan kau tujukan padaku.

 _Seharusnya aku tahu,_ Tuhan memberiku peran ini dengan tujuan tak pernah berpihak kepada kesenanganku semata. Dia menginganku berjuang seumur hidupku, hingga mempertaruhkan istriku agar aku kembali pada tujuan awalku.

Haruskah aku berterimakasih pada-Mu, yang telah menarikku kembali kepada jalur kenyataan dan realita yang seharusnya aku tapaki. Bukan jalan setapak kesenangan duniawi yang bahkan baru menyicip harumnya saja sudah kau tarik tubuh ini. Salahkah peran utama rehat sejenak dari sebuah skenario yang telah tersusun rapi tersebut :

**Mencari keberadaan Ayahanda, seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah aku lihat wajahnya, Penguasa Bangsa Nawajis untuk mengakui diriku ini  sebagai anak kandung lelaki-nya?**

 

** CHAPTER  I **

** Kehidupan No. 1 **

**_Tik.._ **

**_Tik.._ **

**_Tik.._ **

**_Bruusshh!_ **

Suara hujan yang semula dari titik-titik air hujan menjadi hujan yang suara derasnya itu memantul kedalam kaca transparan yang memperlihatkan sebuah taman buatan yang tampak seperti aslinya. Sebuah taman minimalis yang menampilkan kebudayaan Asia yang selalu menampilkan kealamaian sebuah garapan tangan manusia yang masih berpikir utuh menuju kealam, dengan pohon-pohon rindang berwarna hijau segar yang tingginya tak seberapa. Landasan rumput lembab yang memberikan efek rasa sejuk pada kaki-kaki telanjang yang menginjaknya. Tak luput dengan sinar matahari yang membuat setting suara-suara serangga yang beraktifitas di pagi hari itu terasa harmonis.

 “Selamat datang yang mulia Katsunori, begitu juga untuk pengurus Raja Bangsa Nawajis” sapa seorang wanita yang berbusana formal mengenakan mini dress berwarna hitam yang Nampak anggun dengan stiletto putih-nya. Wanita yang ditelinga kirinya terpasang headphone menyerahkan tablet android berwarna putih untuk ditandatangani oleh sang Raja, “Terimakasih sudah berkenan hadir diantara kepadatan jadwal Yang Mulia Katsunori,” wanita tersebut dengan sigap memberikan kode kepada kedua pria pengawal yang tadi berada di belakangnya itu untuk membukakan pintu besi 10 meter tersebut. “Dan sesuai peraturan, hanya diperkenankan masuk dua pengawal dari istana saja.”

Katsunori tersenyum kembali pada wanita tersebut, “Sayang sekali, tahun ini aku hanya membawa satu anjing saja.” Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, tangan kananya keatas dan menjetikkan jarinya 3 kali, “Akashi!”

**Sreett…!!**

**_Kyaaa!!—_** suara teriakan wanita anggun tersebut karena dengan sekejap mata, runcingnya pena yang silau ada di depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 3cm tersebut.

 “Kau ini, masih saja suka bermain petak umpet denganku.”

Dengan satu petikan tangan, berjalan mendekati tuan-nya dengan patuh. Menundukan kepalanya dan meraih tangan kanan Katsunori, menghantarkan rasa hormatnya dengan mencium cincin Katsunori yang berbentuk naga berwarna navy tersebut.

Keduanya kemudian memasuki pintu besi tersebut, di dalamnya berupa lorong lurus dari sebuah bangunan berarsitektur _Baroque_ , seperti melihat sebuah teater. Terdapat unsur drama, pergerakan, efek pencahayaan yang jelas tegasnya dan akustik yang baik. Keindahan gaya arsitektur yang menyilaukan mata.

**_Tap, Tap, Tap…_ **

Suara derap langkah sepatu keluaran terbaru dari produsen sepatu jenis _Oksford_ yang terknal dengan dengan salah satu sepatunya yang termahal di dunia, _Testomi_. Suara langkahnya terdengar mantap berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang yang penuh cahaya matahari yang masuk dari puluhan kaca bertinggi enam meter yang disampingnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang menampakan aksen arsitektur Eropa di siang hari itu. Kesan mewah memang mau tak mau terpancar jelas dari desainnya yang dinamis, romantis, extravagant. Bagaimana tidak? Layaknya gereja Katredal Dresden yang sekarang menjadi museum karena sebagian telah termakan oleh waktu, Pencahayaannya alami dan diatur agar sedramatis mungkin untuk menyinari kemewahan ornamen tiga dimensi sertak tak lupa keindahan efek ilusi _trompe l’oelil_ [2]

Derap langkahnya melambat ketika sebuah taman buatan minimalis yang terletak di central bangunan yang mereka lewati barusan membuatnya berdecak, “Bukankah yang barusan kita lihat itu—,”

Tanpa diperintah Akashi melanjutkan kalimat Katsunori, “Sangkar gelas. Terbuat dari slavosky yang dipesan khusus untuk tempat tinggal selir utama Raja Hijau, Yang Mulia Midorima.”

“Ah,” matanya masih mengekor besarnya hiasan istana tersebut yang didalamnya berupa miniature taman buatan yang berisikan selir utama kerajaan tersebut, hanya beberapa detik matanya dapat menangkap sosoknya yang nampak begitu fragile namun tetap menampakan sosok keindahan seorang selir utama. “Yang katanya dia seorang hemaprodit bukan?” rasa penasaran masih mengikutinya dari belakang, tentu saja rasa iri juga sedaritadi berbisik di telinganya, seolah memberitahu kalau raja Nawajis tersebut dapat membuat yang lebih megah dan mewah daripada sebuah kandang gelas tersebut. Dalam batinnya, dia akan membuatnya dari berlian hitam.

Lamunan Katsunori berhenti karena dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang kini tingginya tak lebih dari 4 meter. Sebuah pintu kayu yang disampingnya terdapat bodyguard berkemeja hitam yang Nampak serasi dengan kulit hitam kedua bodyguard tersebut. “Yeah, setidaknya hari ini akan jadi hari yang special untukku bukan?” dan Akashi pun mengangguk setuju.

Krieekkkk…

BAATAAMM,,,!!

Pintupun tertutup rapat dan para penjaga menyiapkan diri pada posisinya masing-masing. Terdapat pasukan darat yang mengerahkan prajuritnya bersiap di titik-tiik rawan akan penyelundup, pengawas yang bekerja di balik layar computer mengawasi gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan, dideteksi menggunakan satelit khusus, tak lupa pengawasan lewat udara yang dikerahkan oleh Angkatan Udara dengan beberapa helicopter yang berisi dua orang juru tembak mengitari di sekitar kawasan tersebut. Seolah-olah mengalahkan pengawasan rapat yang ada di kerajaan Bangsa Amerika, _Gray House_.

**. **

**. **

**. **

_ Perkumpulan Raja dan skakmate-nya Raja Putih _

 “Tak dapat kusangka… diriku ini dapat bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Katsunori… seorang Raja bijaksana dari bangsa Nawajis..” sapaku yang terkagum-kagum sembari berjalan mendekati pria berambut ikal yang nampak lengah karena tak ada kedua bodyguard dari istananya yang biasa menjaga kedua sisinya. Berjalan tertatih-tatih karena beratnya ornament yang menghiasi pakaian kerajaan Bangsa Putih yang menjadi tempat sementara agar aku dapat meraih akses pada kerajaan-kerajaan. Bagaimana bisa aku menyerah setelah sejauh ini?

Tak peduli dengan gelapnya ruangan penonton yang di depan kami terdapat sebuah arena pertunjukan yang lebih tepatnya dianggap sebagai arena pertarungan untuk kedua penyihir yang kedua nasibnya menjadi permainan sebagai hiburan kelas elit bagi Raja-Raja yang hadir pada perkumpulan raja ini.

Mengendap-endap dari samping menuju Katsunori yang terlihat begitu berbeda dari raja lain-nya yang sibuk mengomentari setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh kedua penyihir yang di kemeja mereka terpasang badge yang menjadi simbol dari perwakilan mana mereka berasal. Bagaimana tidak berbeda dengan Penguasa Negara lain-nya? Katsunori yang terlena dengan lamunan-nya sendiri, kedua bola matanya yang bergerak cepat seolah mencoba menyamai cepatnya gerakan saling serang kedua penyihir tersebut.

**DUAAAKKK!!**

Yang tak jarang, potongan kayu sepanjang 2 meter yang seharusnya mengenai lawan malah terbang mengenai salah satu kaca transparan yang membatasi penonton dengan pemain tersebut. Suara bentuman potongan kayu dengan kaca yang tebal 3 meter tersebut telah teredam suaranya, “Yang mulia Katsunori... maafkan hamba yang tak tahu malu menyapa anda seperti tadi.” Bersimpuh setengah dan menundukan kepalaku, tak lupa dengan ekspresi yang merasa bersalah hingga ingin menangis aku tampakan di wajahku yang sebagian tertutupi oleh topeng ukiran emas yang dihiasi dengan bulu merak asli yang berjumlah lima.

Badannya berputar kesamping, dengan topeng putih dengan ornamen emas serta simbol kerajaan yang nampak begitu mewah. “Bangunlah anak muda, jangan rusak pesonamu dengan rupa sedihmu ini.” Pergelangan tanganku yang memegang topeng di genggamnya, genggaman tangan yang terasa lembut itu meraih topengku, melepasnya perlahan-lahan dari wajahku.

 “Yang mulia, Ja-jangan..” cegatku manja, namun seperti pecinta terlatih, tangan kirinya tersebut meraih sisi wajahku dengan perlahan menyalurkan perasaan nyaman melalui belaian lembut tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan putih tersebut. Tangan kirinya tersebut meraih tali pengikat yang terikat secara tersembunyi diantara helai-helai rambut pirangku,

__ _Semudah inikah aku terjerat akan silau karismatik seorang raja biadab yang sikapnya menunjukan bahwa dia telah lama tahu bagaimana mengendalikan pikiran manusia?___

Dari tengkuk leher jenjangku, dia mengangkat daguku keatas dan dari mulutnya berkata, “Banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi,” matanya memincing kearah mukaku selaras dengan gerakan kepalanya yang ke kanan dan kekiri, memperhatikan secara seksama hiasan muka bunga melati yang terlukis di bagian kiri mataku.

\-- _TENTU SAJA! MENURUTMU BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BERADA DI TEMPAT EKSKLUSIF SEPERTI INI TANPA ADANYA RAJA TOLOL YANG DENGAN MUDAHNYA AKU MANFAATKAN, HUH?!--_

Mengeluh kecil sembari berkata, “Tidak..!! Aku masih sama seperti dulu.. seorang pengemis yang merintih belas kasih pada setiap orang yang melewatiku... semua ornamen yang tertempel di tubuhku ini yang menutupi semua hina dariku. Aku masih seperti dulu Yang Mulia Katsunori... begitu memuja akan—,” ucapanku yang terpotong karena hasutan lembut dari jari telunjuknya yang ada di tengah bibirku.

“Aku sudah tahu, anak muda. Pesonamu yang terpancar secara alami melalui sinar matamu telah dimiliki oleh seorang raja yang memimpin Bangsa Putih, dan diriku ini hanya bisa menganggumi pesonamu dari jauh.”

_\--Dasar bajingan tengik! Sudah kujatuhkan harga diriku sampai ke titik ini, memelas-melas di tempat biadab seperti ini dengan diriku yang tak lebih seorang pelacur. Kau masih menginginkan sebuah image bahwa aku yang memohon kebaikanmu, huh?--_

Dengan mata berkaca karena luapan tangisan palsuku, “Hamba hanya begitu memuja Yang Mulia... Setiap malam yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah senyuman tulus yang setiap hari menguatkan niatku untuk terus hidup di dunia ini,” _APA, HUH? Tentu saja aku berdusta! Walau memang benar senyuman yang dibuat bajingan tengik itu benar-benar menguatkan niatku, niat untuk membalaskan dendam kerajaan dan rakyat di negaraku!_

Secara tiba-tiba kedua tanganku menggenggam tangan kirinya, gemetaran dengan mataku yang sudah membendung air mata, seperti pelacur tolol yang merengek kepada tuan-nya, “A-Apapun... akan hamba lakukan agar Yang Mulia Katsunori yang kupuja dapat memandangku dari dekat.” Gemericik suara gelang emas yang kugunakan malam ini seolah meyakinkan tekadku yang ingin dimilikinya.

Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya sembari matanya melirik ke arah arena pertunjukan, dimana penyihir penantang yang mengenakan topi merah terbang kesana kemari meninggalkan jejak tetesan darah dari luka kakinya yang terbuka tersebut menodai kain hijau daun yang dikenakannya. “Jikalau... pemimpin perkumpulan raja untuk 50 tahun berikutnya adalah diriku, betapa mudahnya bagiku merebut hati kekasih Raja Kiyoshi.”

Oh? Sudah kuduga, ambisi dan sifat picikmu yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk memenangkan pemilihan ketua umum perkumpulan raja yang diadakan setiap 50 tahun ini takkan pernah dilakukan secara serampangan bukan?

Dirimu yang begitu pintar memanfaatkan situasi, tapi asal kau tahu saja. Aku telah berubah, seperti yang telah kau katakan sendiri. Mengangguk-angguk seperti seorang anak kecil yang dikabulkan permintaanya, "Tentu saja!”

*******

_Sial, sialan, SIALAN…!!!_

_“Hah… hahh… haaahh…!”_

_Bajingan!!_

_Seharusnya tak seperti ini!!_

_Kenapa aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuknya!_

_Aku disini itu berniat membunuhmu, bangsat!_

**.**

**.**

.

_ 1 jam sebelumnya, _

 “Apa yang perlu kau takutkan?” Sebuah mutiara berwarna perak yang didalamnya terlihat sebuah titik merah pekat yang dapat kau lihat dengan menutup salah satu matamu.

 “Yang diperlukan hanyalah dia menelan mutiara ini.” Mengepalkan tanganku yang menerima mutiara tersebut, bibirnya mendekat di telingaku dan berbisik, “Takkan ada jejak apapun yang tertinggal.” Tersontak akan birahi yang mencoba masuk dalam telinga aku menjauh darinya.

Mulutku terbuka,

Tapi dia tersenyum kemudian menaruh jari telunjuknya pada kedua katup bibirku yang meredup tertutup, “Hanya satu kesempatan,” Retinaku membesar, degup jantungku berdebar cepat seolah memintaku menghirup oksigen yang harus segera dikirim ke otakku, memerintahku,

 “Kiyoshi raja putih tersebut, tak pantas hingga seribu tahun lamanya untuk menerima kenikmatan tertinggi di dunia yang ada di dirimu seorang ini.”

Iming-iming kemewahan yang dia pancarkan melalui kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hitam tersebut menjerat segala sisi otakku, mengendalikanku dari dalam dan membisikan niat jahatnya tersebut dengan suaranya yang begitu penuh akan arogan dan kepercayaan diri yang tak dimiliki setiap raja sepertinya.

**. **

**. **

**_BRUUKKK_ ** **_!!_ **

 “Kuh, Kis—UHUK UHUK UHUKK!!”

 “Haa… Haa… Ha…,”

Tubuhnya yang ambruk tersebut memperlihatkan Kise menyeka sisa cairan nafsu yang dia mainkan bersama Tuannya, sisa nafsu yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan lelehan pil mutiara berisi racun yang sedaritadi, lebih tepatnya 10 menit yang lalu dia simpan dalam mulutnya, Raja Kiyoshi yang terlentang di dipan sampingnya sudah tak bernyawa. Terengah-engah mengejar nafasnya sendiri, gigi-gigi putihnya yang gemetar dengan hebatnya, menyumpah serapah raja katsunori yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana menembak dua burung dengan satu peluru.

Lebih dari satu menit saja aku tak segera keluar dari permainan nafsu yang kuberikan padanya melalui mulutku, tak butuh tiga detik lamanya aku juga akan bernasib sama sepertinya, seorang raja kebangsaan Putih yang tubuh setengah telanjangnya itu terkapar di ranjang. Buih putih keluar dari pinggir mulutnya sembari tangan kanannya mencoba meraihku.

_Gila saja! Aku takkan sudi mati percuma seperti ini sebelum dendamku terbalaskan!_

Menyusahkanku,

Kau takkan mati setengah telanjang dan memalukan seperti ini jika kau tak menghalangiku memasukan racun tersebut ke dalam gelasmu tadi, tolol! Kematianmu pasti akan dibicarakan seluruh penjuru dunia dan pastinya akan diselidiki lebih lanjut. Tidak seperti sekarang ini, mengiyakan ajakan nafsu untuk masuk kedalam perangkapku,

Kasihan?

Yang benar saja! Tak ada lagi kata kasihan yang terlewat di dalam otakku, untuk apa merasa kasihan padanya yang juga salah satu dari penguasa-penguasa biadab yang mengatasnamakan perwakilan Tuhan untuk menguasai segala hal dengan tujuan mengikat hak yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh rakyat-rakyat kecil hingga budak manusia yang tak seharusnya hidup mereka berakhir menjadi budak robot yang sekarang ini dijadikan sebagai pengawal kerajaan.   

Gelagapan.

Segera saja aku meracik obat penawar racun yang dulu pernah diajari oleh pemilik rumah bordil tempat aku bekerja dulu. Tentu saja mereka mengajaraiku dengan tujuan memelihara omzet usaha bordil mereka yang berupa peliharaan gigolo mereka tetap terjaga.

_Mereka semua sama saja, keparat yang mementingkan kepentingan mereka sendiri hingga tak peduli harus menumbalkan saudara kandung mereka sendiri._

 “SIAL!!” aku merasakan reaksi obat penawar itu bekerja dalam aliran darahku, keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung keluar dari sekujur tubuhku seperti diriku yang kelelahan melayani nafsu bejat tiga prajurit yang sudah tak berakal manusia lagi.

Jangan sampai aku takluk akan racun murahan ini!

Aku sudah berbeda dengan seorang Kise yang tolol dulu, hingga membunuh masa laluku pun aku lakukan demi mendapatkan jati diri yang baru, racun ini tak ada apa-apanya, aku pernah melihat ajal kematian lebih dekat dari ini!

_Kapak merah...._

_Jas Maroon..._

_Anggrek bulan..._

**. **

**. **

**_Clap_ **

**_Clap_ **

Tepuk tangan oleh para raja yang telah duduk dengan rapinya. Tuan Rumah mempersilahkan para Raja untuk duduk setelah mengisi perut mereka dengan segala hidangan khas Arab yang telah disusun begitu megahnya seolah nampak mencoba menyisipkan kesombongan di tiap piring perak dan buah-buah termahal, serta sebuah fondue yang menggunakan madu murni yang menjadi sebuah kebanggaan yang ditonjolkan oleh kerajaan yang berada di kawasan Arab tersebut.

Dibantu oleh para pengawalnya, Tuan Rumah menyalakan sebuah layar tiga dimensi di meja pertemuan berbentuk lingkaran. Sebuah teknologi yang pada umumnya dimiliki oleh para raja. Dengan begitu semangat menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya jikalau dia menjadi ketua umum perkumpulan raja untuk kedua kalinya.

 “Bukankah pada pukul tiga sore, agenda selanjutnya adalah pembacaan hasil pemilihan ketua umum perkumpulan raja periode XVII?” pegat Katsunori yang mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

Malu karena siasatnya terbaca oleh Katsunori, tuan rumah yang mengadakan acara ini pun menekan tombol yang memperlihatkan sebuah grafik berjalan dan foto ke tiga kandidat tersebut. Dengan cermat membacakan hasil pemiilihan antara ketiga kandidat tersebut.

Kandidat Pertama adalah tuan rumah sendiri, berada di posisi terbawah.

Kandidat Kedua adalah Raja putih, berada di posisi kedua.

Kandidat Ketiga adalah Raja Katsunori, berada di posisi pertama.

Suasana hening seketika disaat nama Kiyoshi yang menjabat sebagai Raja Putih tersebut tak menjawab panggilan Midorima yang sedaritadi membacakan hasil pengumuman pemilihan ketua umum baru dalam penguasan klan penyihir. Keheningan tak natural, membiarkan mesin otomotasi membacakan riwayat kejayaan Kiyoshi hingga selesai.

Tepuk tangan kembali meramaikan suasana, Kemenangan telak yang diraih oleh Raja bangsa Nawajis, menjawab segala permintaan seluruh raja-raja yang ada di ruangan tersebut, menyingkirkan bangsa Putih yang kehadirannya dapat mengancam kerakusan para penguasa bangsa yang ada di dunia ini, bagaimana tidak? Penguasa bangsa Putih kali ini bukanlah salah satu sekutu mereka yang terdahulu, melainkan seorang anak selir pertama yang dalam kampanyenya menginginkan sistem pemerintahan otoriter dan bersifat kerajan untuk dihilangkan dari muka bumi dan digantikan dengan sistem pemerintah yang mementingkan kepentingan rakyat, kedaulatan negara dari rakyat dan untuk rakyat.

Seperti kebakaran jenggot, para penguasa negara lainnya sudah lama mengatur siasat agar Kiyoshi, si penguasa bangsa Putih untuk tidak mencalonkan diri sebagai salah satu kandidat calon penguasa klan penyihir. Namun selalu saja gagal, kegagalan mereka pun juga pasti selalu ada sebabnya…

Kiyoshi memiliki banyak kolega dari setiap sudut, persahabatan yang dia miliki antar penyihir yang memiliki jabatan yang tak kalah pentingnya dengan ketua penyihir. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh jikalau penyihir-penyihir dengan sukarela melindungi segala gerakan yang dibuat oleh penguasa-penguasa bangsa lain yang beberapa dari mereka mengaku sebagai sahabat lama dari orangtua Kiyoshi yang telah lama memimpin dulu. Dari kudeta hingga pembunuhan secara sembunyi yang dikerahkan oleh prajurit-prajurit kerajaan tetanngganya sampai permainan politik yang mencoba membuat persyaratan untuk mengajukan sebagai ketua pemimpin klan penyihir tetap gagal menjatuhkan Kiyoshi.

 _Karena mereka kaum berotak kera, mereka tak beda dari budak yang dikenakan seragam kerajaan._ Batin Katsunori sembari tersenyum ramah berdiri menanggapi hasil keputusan ketua pemimpin tersebut.

“Yang Mulia Katsunori, kami persilahkan untuk memberikan pidato pertama sebagai Ketua Umum—,”

***

_Merekah bagaikan bunga bangkai,_

_Berlagak seperti anggrek bulan,_

_Melenggak-lenggokan kelopak bunga yang begitu busuk akan bau dendam yang tertutup dengan rapi dengan gerakan erotis ilusi dan birahi._

***

 

           

****

****

****

****

****

** CHAPTER II **

** Ego yang Mencumbu Munafik **

Untuk sekian kalinya, _wildtea rose_ yang mereka buatkan untukku terasa seperti rumput yang baru saja mereka petik dari pinggir jalanan tandus. Bau khas dedaunan yang bercampur dengan rasa tanah. Ketua pelayan kerajaan yang perempuan tersebut masih belum menerima kehadiranku sebagai teman ranjang sang raja menggantikan wanita agung pujaan rakyat jelata, sang ratu Satsuki.

 “Bukankah siang ini begitu sempurna?” ucap sang raja yang menyapaku dari samping, dari pinggir mata dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan kemeja putih dengan jahitan emas di pinggir kerah yang menggambarkan symbol kerajaannya, vest abu-abu gelap yang Nampak serasi dengan balutan blazer maroon tak lupa dengan jubah panjang yang menutupi bagian belakang punggung hingga bagian betis, ornament yang tertempel di kedua pundaknya berupa anyaman _braid_ menjadi tempat bersemayam lencana-lencana kehormatan yang dimiliki setiap raja. Kewibawaanya yang terpancar dari raut mukanya yang tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan kepada rakyat jelata yang terlalu sibuk memperhitungkan berapa banyak taruhan yang akan mereka keluarkan untuk sebuah pertunjukan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Ya, sebuah pertunjukan klasik roma yang hingga sekarang tak pernah habis akan penikmatnya, dua petarung yang saling menyerang hingga salah satu dari mereka mati dalam panggung pertunjukan itu, kematian mereka yang hanya berharga paling mahal seharga 10 budak manusia.

Hanya saja, dalam panggung ini salah satu dari mereka adalah hewan mutan yang secara khusus diciptakan semata untuk kemeriahan pertunjukan elit yang ditonton oleh pembantu-pembantu penguasa Nawajis dari atas singgasana mereka, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah mahluk sejenisnya itu berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya, mereka yang mengenakan atribut kerajaan akan marah hingga naik pitam ketika salah satu hewan peliharaanya tersebut mati di tangan manusia tersebut. Dan lebih mengherankan lagi adalah, manusia-manusia tersebut masih beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah pemegang rantai makanan teratas yang tak mau disama-ratakan dengan hewan yang tak berakal.

 _Tak sudi aku harus satu derajat dengan manusia-manusia biadab ini,_ batin Kise yang berdiri patuh di samping sang Raja yang telah duduk di singgasana-nya dan mendaratkan tangan kirinya di bahu kiri pemilik kuasa penuh bangsa Nawajis tersebut sembari menunduk, “Siang nampak sempurna karena matahari tepat di atas kita, menyinari kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh Yang Mulia Katsunori, layaknya sebuah lampu sorot panggung yang memberikan pencahayaan khusus kepada Yang Mulia Katsunori supaya tanpa harus memincingkan mata, rakyat jelata yang ada di bawah kita ini bisa melihat betapa luas dan besarnya kekuasaan dan kekuataan Yang Mulia Katsunori miliki di negara ini.” Sembari menyusupkan _bisa_ nafsu di balik blazer maroon melalui jemari-jemariku,

Sang raja tertawa renyah, “Tak kusangka, seorang sepertimu yang kupungut dari jalanan dengan berani menjawab pernyataanku dengan kalimat seperti itu tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Walau aku senang dengan cara berbicara-mu itu, memotong kata dan kalimat pemanis dan digantikannya dengan sebuah satir yang malah terdengar sebuah pujian yang terselubung.” Kedua matanya menatapku, “Kau membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu secara utuh.” Belum sempat tanganku berhasil melepas kancing teratas dari vest abu gelap-nya. Tangan kananya merenggut leherku, erat hingga dapat kurasakan jarinya menekan keras urat nadi yang ada di samping leherku. “Setidaknya, cara bicaramu ini kau gunakan saat tak ada tamu kerajan yang berkunjung di istanaku, benar?” aku bisa melihat kerutan wajah yang tercetak di pinggir kedua matanya, tersenyum lebar hingga kedua tulang pipinya terangkat menutupi hampir sebagian matanya.

Sekujur tubuhku gemetaran bukan, bukan karena alunan music pembuka pertunjukan yang suaranya memekikan telinga namun, aura yang dikeluarkan dari seorang pria yang masih terduduk dengan tegapnya itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding, seperti rusa yang terperanjat kaget saat seluruh tubuhnya merasakan hawa pemangsa yang sedang mengawasinya dari jarak yang cukup dekat untuk dapat menerkamnya secara langsung.

**. **

**. **

_ Backstage : Penyambutan untuk seorang yang mengaku sebagai keturunan Nawajis  _

“Apa kau tak lelah?” tanya seorang pria berkulit sawo matang yang sibuk menali tali pati sepatu kulit berwarna tosca, nampak serasi dengan balutan kain adat berwarna tulang. Sebuah pakaian adat bangsa Nawajis yang turun temurun berasal dari kejayaan di masa Cleopatra memimpin. Tentu saja dengan pakaian seperti itu tanpa perlu mencuri pandang kau bisa meilihat tegap tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna seperti pahatan seorang prajurit negara Yunani yang terkenal dengan julukan Mars. 

Diriku yang saat itu berada satu ruangan dengannya karena sibuk memilihkan motif ikat pinggang yang akan dia kenakan untuk,

 “Kau hebat juga ya, minggu pertama berada di istana sudah berhasil menghajar wakil jenderal dan sekarang menerima kado dari pimpinan jenderal yang tak lain kakak dari yang-kau-sebut sebagai ibumu itu,” terkikik kecil melihat motif bunga anggrek yang begitu mencolok dengan paduan warna jingga dan pink yang tak cocok sama sekali, “Dengan dalih berkata sebuah hadiah special untuk merayakan kehadiran calon penerus kejayaan bangsa Nawajis,” motif anggrek berwarna hitam dan merah itu kuraih kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearahnya, “Nyatanya permainan gladiator sebagai penyambutan oleh pamanmu yang nampak bijaksana itu bermaksud untuk—,” menatap lurus kedua mata navy yang nyaris hitam pekat yang juga tersenyum melihatku saat menundukan tubuhnya bersiap menerima tali ikat yang akan kuberikan untuknya, berbisik di samping kepalanya, “Mencoba mematikan anak haram, benar?” sembari tersenyum tulus dibalik topeng kedua-ku, “Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya tak lelah disini?” kupegang lembut kedua sisi wajahnya, sesuai tradisi, berperan sebagai saudara terdekat kerajaan kupeluk kepalanya sebelum gerbang besi terbuka memberikan jalan bagi pria berkulit sawo matang yang nyawanya sebentar lagi akan melayang ke langit ketujuh untuk bertemu dengan penciptanya, yaah kalau beruntung mungkin saja dia akan bertemu dengan ibunya, di neraka tentunya.

**ZREEETTTT**

Gerbang terbuka, pertanda bagiku bahwa ini saatnya mengeluarkan air mata buayaku beraksi lagi untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi hari ini. _Well_ _,_ memang mengesalkan harus berpura-pura menjadi pelacur tolol dan lemah.

 “Simpan saja air mata buaya yang nampak indah itu untuk diakhir acara,” dari samping saku, sebilah pedang sepanjang 1 meter tersebut menebas angin hingga membuat rambut pirangku hampir terbawa akan gesitnya kibasan pedang yang dengan sengaja ia pamerkan padaku. “Apa yang _Lord_ Kise inginkan dari dua ekor singa nanti?”

_Hah? Sombong sekali dirimu. Apa kau tak tahu singa yang dipelihara oleh penjaga kerajaan berbeda dengan yang sering kau lihat di alam liar? Ah.. tentu saja dia tak tahu. Dia hanyalah seorang penipu amatir yang mencoba mengambil alih kerajaan dengan dalih bahwa dirinya adalah anak kandung dari sang ratu sebelum menjadi permaisuri sang raja._

“Aku ingin taringnya,”

Aomine yang menjawab dengan raut muka, “Itu saja?”

“Taring kanan dari kedua gigi depan singa tersebut,”

Aomine membungkuk hormat di hadapanku, “Akan saya kabulkan, Lor—,” kupegat kalimatnya dengan,

 “Dengan kondisi, tanpa membuat kedua singa tersebut mati.”

HAHAHAHA!! Kaupikir aku tak mengerti betapa kuatnya dirimu itu? Bagimu, dua singa kerajaan hanyalah seperti melawan dua ekor anjing bukan?

 “Anda selalu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat sebuah permainan semakin menyenangkan, _Lord_ Kise.” Selesai memberi hormat, dia berputar balik berlari ke arah arena yang telah menantinya.

Teriknya matahari, sorakan dari setiap penonton yang terbagi tiga lapis, dimana suara paling nyaring adalah penonton yang paling dekat dengan arena pertandingan. Seperti tenggelam dalam permainan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri bertanding tentang sorakan kubu mana yang paling keras memenuhi arena yang tembok-temboknya hingga saat ini masih dipertahankan keaslian-nya. Sebuah warisan bangsa Roma yang tepatnya berada di Regio IV Templum Pacis. Pembangunan yang membutuhkan waktu delapan tahun yang dimulai tahun 72 hingga 80 Masehi. Pembangunannya pun berlangsung di masa kerajaan Romawi yangdipimpin oleh Dinasti Flavian. Ya, kemegahan dan kemewahan tersebut dimiliki secara resmi oleh Raja Katsunori sebagai pemberian hadiah oleh Raja negara Italia kepadanya. Tentu saja disambut baik oleh masyarakat luas, karena kebudayaan yang mereka miliki telah terkikis oleh waktu dan keegoisan mereka sendiri. Jadi, hanya tinggal menghitung waktu kapan bangunan bersejarah ini akan habis dimakan rayap yang bernama serakah.

***

“Ahhhh.....!”

Puncak kenikmatan tertinggi untuk ketiga kalinya telah tercapai kudaki bersama ketiga pengawal yang kedua matanya telah buta akan logika dan rasional setelah diriku membuat perut nafsu mereka kenyang dengan sajian lengkap yang aku masak secara matang untuk mereka berdua.

Hangat air juga membantu melancarkan aksiku, tiang kenikmatan dari tubuh altetis ketiga pria berkulit hitam tersebut masih bersemayam di dalam tubuhku. Haruskah aku menceritakan secara detail bagaimana aku menaklukan mereka dengan satu kali permainan?

 “Angka 10 sudah terlampaui dartadi, aku tak mau sang Raja mendapati diriku yang tak berbaring patuh di ranjangnya.” Usirku kepada mereka. Seperti anjing patuh mereka dengan rapi meninggalkanku yang masih berendam di dalam bathtub berdiameter 5 meter yang diatasnya masih terdapat sisa-sisa kelopak mawar, dan juga sisa-sisa dari permainan yang baru saja selesai aku mainkan bersama mereka. Lelah masih berpangku di tubuhku, walau rasa jijik akan air bathtub yang telah tercampur akan cairan-cairan nista dari ketiga pengawalku tadi menggelitiki tubuhku untuk segera keluar dari bathtub.

Tak ada salahnya menikmati indahnya taman di malam hari melalui jendela ruang mandiku.” Terayu akan keindahan panorama alam di malam hari yang  dapat membuatnya melihat kebawah pada indahnya taman belakang kerajaan di malam hari. Lampion-lampion berwarna kuning dan merah yang terpasang secara natural di permukaan kolam.

Silau cahaya putih membuat matanya melirik pada sebuah kilauan kedap-kedip cahaya yang secara sengaja diarahkan padanya.

“Apa itu?”

Penasaran pada kedipan cahaya yang tak muncul lagi setelah berkedip 10 kali. Terburu-buru menyudahi mandinya, menyuruh dengan segara kepada pelayan-nya untuk memakaikanya baju tidur. Dibalut dengan jubah malam Kise ijin kepada pengawalnya untuk berjalan sebentar di taman. Pengawalnya mau tak mau mengiyakan karena sudah mendapat ‘hadiah’ dari Kise.

Lari-lari kecilnya diarahkan kepada gazebo yang dapat dia lihat dari jendela ruang mandinya, tiba-tiba.....

Sentuhan hangat sebuah tangan menyekapnya dari belakang sembari berkata, “Beruntungnya dirimu, berada di ruangan paling belakang hingga sang Raja tak mengetahui betapa jalang selirnya ini,”

Kise mengetahui bahwa pemilik tangan yang menyekapnya dari belakang itu Aomine segera melepas paksa tangan yang menutup mulutnya itu dan berputar balik, “Dan selir jalang ini yang kau inginkan sedari tadi bukan? Memanggilku dengan kedipan cahaya.”

Aomine terkikik kecil menghina Kise, “Apakah dipikiranmu, setiap pria yang mendekatimu hanya ingin bersenggama denganmu saja?”

Kise bersungut, kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik kantong jubah malamnya itu keluar seolah siap menentang hinaan yang telah Aomine lontarkan padanya. Namun dia berhenti sadar akan sikapnya yang kontradiksi dengan sikap tak perdulinya pada tiap hinaan yang telah dia terima di masa lalu. Kembali ke mode angkuh, Kise berkata, “Hah, Setidaknya mereka yang mendekatiku, bukan aku yang mengejar mere—,”

Aomine dengan jari telunjuknya menghentikan kalimat Kise yang belum selesai tersebut, “Sudahlah, simpan alibi sampahmu itu. Aku tak punya banyak waktu.”

Dari balik celana hitamnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kain renda yang terikat dengan tali maroon menjadi sebuah kantung kain bersegi empat. Aomine meraih tangan Kise dan menaruh kantung kin berikat maroon diatas telapak tangan yang di pegangnya tersebut, “Maaf, baru sekarang aku dapat menghantarkan keinginanmu ini, Tuan Kise. Sesuai perjanjian, aku tak membuat kedua singa itu mati. Mereka hanya terluka di bagian kaki saja dan satu minggu kemudian setelah dirawat mereka bisa berkeliaran di hutan lagi.”

Kise masih terperangah dengan apa yang sudah diberitahukan aomine mengenai kedua singa tersebut, senyuman kecil Aomine yang menyadarkan bahwa seharusnya dia terpana akan, “Dua buah taring berwarna susu yang terbungkus dengan kain renda, sebuah persembahan untukku yang diberikan oleh anak Yang Mulia Katsunori. Betapa beruntungnya aku,”

Aomine terkikik lagi, “Tak kusangka, dengan mudahnya aku menemukan kelemahanmu seperti ini.”

Kise terperanjat dengan memincingkan mata membiarkan tangan kanan Aomine membuka jalur angin agar dapat melalui lekukan leher jenjangku yang tertutup sebagain rambut pirangku yang mulai memanjang, “Apa maksudmu?”

“Dirimu yang begitu menyayangi binatang, dirimu yang tak tahan melihat hewan-hewan yang tersiksa di depan matamu. Seorang Selir picik yang mengerti akan kasih saying terhadap binatang? Betapa kontrasnya.” Aomine yang sedari terkikik kini tersenyum,

“Bukankah kau sendiri yang bertele-tele? Begitu ingin mencicipi kenikmatan yang dapat kutawarkan padamu hingga membuat scenario seperti ini? Memberiku seonggok hadiah agar tanpa perlu perintah, kau mendapatkan diriku berkata, ‘Apa yang kau inginkan untuk membalas hadiah spesial darimu, Tuan Muda Aomine.’”

Aomine terdiam, tangan cokelatnya yang sedari tadi memegang sebagian wajah Kise gemetar. “Sayang sekali, kau benar namun salah juga.”

“Sudah kuduga,” Kise terkikik mengejek dan menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu tiang kayu jati putih yang dihiasi dengan tanaman merambat yang berbunga anggrek putih, tangan putihnya yang terangkat tinggi membuat lengan jubah malamnya juga ikut terangkat sehingga menampilkan motif batik termahal di dunia yang sang raja hadiahkan untuknya. “Betapa anehnya, padahal dengan menguasai hati sang raja saja—(tangan Kise mendarat di bagian dada Aomine) aku bisa mengusirmu dari kerajaan dengan rengekan manjaku atau menyuruh pengawal yang telah kujerat nafsu akal sehatnya itu untuk—(mata kise menatap kedua mata Aomine langsung tanpa berkedip walau semilir angin menghembuskan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya) …membunuhmu diam-diam.” Tanganya kini berada di leher cokelat gelap Aomine yang Nampak kontras dengan kulit kuning langsatnya yang mencengkrem leher kekar Aomine.

Cengkraman Kise yang tak berarti apa-apa baginya, rasanya hanya seperti cengkraman burung kenari yang hinggap di pundaknya. “Kau telah menepati janjimu padaku, sebagai hadiah akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu.” Tanganya masih mencengkram leher Aomine.

“Beginikah rasanya sensasi yang dapat aku rasakan dari memakan madu murni dan racun sekaligus? Kau menawarkan kenikmatan tertinggi duniawi sembari mengancam keberadaanku di dalam istana ini.” Dengan mudahnya melepas jeratan tangan kiri Kise dengan cepat, mengakibatkan luka goresan di tengkuk Aomine karena kuku-kuku dari jemari Kise yang panjang nan lentik.

Goresan tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai memerah menandakan pembuluh darah terluar telah tergores dan mau tak mau darahpun perlahan-lahan mulai bersemburat keluar sesuai jalur goresan tersebut.

“Walau begitu, aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku.

“Katakan saja apa maumu, aku yang menguasai hati sang raja, dapat mengabulkan segala hal yang kaupinta.”

“....Jadilah permaisuri sang raja, dan angkat aku sebagai anakmu.”

Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak namun reflek menutup mulutnya sendiri, “Kupikir, seorang pria yang bertubuh tegap dan bijaksana seperti kau ini ternyata begitu tak mengerti tentang strategi.”

“Yang kulakukan hanya mengurangi perselisihan yang dapat terjadi di dalam istana.”

Mengelak pembelaan Aomine dengan, “Dengan menggunakanku? Ah, lebih tepatnya kau menggunakanku sebagai bidakmu?” berseringai menghina sembari melanjutkan ucapanku, “Walau aku juga memiliki arah tujuan yang sama denganmu, tapi kali ini demi permintaan satu-satunya darimu yang akan kukabulkan. Dengan keahlian strategiku, akan kuberikan sebuah hadiah yang teramat manis rasanya.”

Kise mendekati Aomine menarik kerahnya hingga membuat pria sawo matang itu menundukan tubuhnya membuat Kise dapat meraih samping wajahnya, “Sebuah rencana yang akan merubah image-mu sebagai anak haram menjadi seorang pahlawan bangsa Nawajis ini.” Dengan lidah berwarna peach-nya menari pada luka goresan yang dibuatnya, sengat perih yang membuat syaraf Aomine terjaga di sekitar lehernya tersebut. “Yang perlu kau siapkan adalah, kau bermain dalam mode permainan ‘Hard’”

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, keesokan harinya dengan beralasan hendak mengatarkan Kise yang ingin memenuhi kebutuhan kecantikannya, Aomine dan Kise mulai menyusun rencana.

Tanpa disuruhpun, Aomine meminta pengawal pribadinya untuk menjadi teman berlatih pedang. Walau pada awalnya mereka menolak, tapi akhirnya mereka luluh juga setelah Aomine memberikan alasan tak ingin memalukan Ayahandanya karena tak dapat menggunakan pedang dengan seharusnya.

Dengan begitu semangat, Aomine yang selama ini berlatih ilmu bela diri dengan tangan kosong tanpa patah semangat berlatih menggunakan pedang dan alat-alat perang yang dimiliki Nawajis.

Begitu juga dengan Kise, menggunakan koneksi rumah bordil yg dulu pernah ia tempati, memanfaatkan kesempatan jamuan prajurit bangsa banasrail yang diselenggarakan di rumah bordil tersebut. Kise memikat hati Jendral tertinggi Basnarail melalui _bisa_ nafsu-nya.

Merengek manja, berdusta akan kepedihan hidupnya yang terpaksa harus melayani kebengisan nafsu Raja Nawajis yang setiap malam memompa nafsu pada dirinya tanpa belas kasihan.

Anggukan kepala dan genggaman tangan Jenderal tolol tersebut sebagai tanda perjanjian bahwa dia bersedia melakukan hal yang dipinta Kise, menyembunyikan keberadaan Katsunori.

Sampai pada rencana ini, semua berjalan lancar. Kise yang melanjutkan rencana strategisnya itu dengan membantu aksi penculikan Katsunori yang dilakukan oleh orang suruhan Basnarail.

**. **

**. **

**. **

_ Raja yang tak nampak di Kerajaanya _

Tak butuh waktu 24 jam, situasi dalam Istana telah gempar dengan Katsunori yang menghilang. Kekuasaan untuk memerintah dalam istana secara otomatis diberikan kepada saudara terdakat Katsunori, Imayoshi, Jenderal Tertinggi Nawajis.

Aomine bangkit dalam rapat yang diadakan oleh Jendral Nawajis untuk membahas absen-nya raja Katsunori, “Jangan terburu-buru memutuskan suatu perkara tanpa persetujuan Ayahanda, mengenai penerima kekuasaan sementara bisa dibahas lebih dalam lagi setelah kita mengetahui keberadaan sang Raja

Imayoshi, Jendral Nawajis membentaknya, “Yang benar saja! kaupikir aku tidak tahu begitu pentingnya kehadiran raja dalam roda kehidupan semua warga di Nawajis ini, huh? Kita bisa dituntut akan sikap kelalaian karena tidak kunjung merealisasikan setiap kebijakan yang telah dibuat olehnya! Yang menanggung kerugiannya tak hanya Kau dan Ayahanda-mu itu! Tapi semua orang disini yang bekerja langsung untuknya!” tanpa rasa segan sedikitpun menghapus kata-kata yang tak seharusnya dia katakan kepada Aomine, putra sang Raja tersebut.

Aomine masih bersikeras tak mempedulikan segala kecaman paman-nya yang ingin segera menyicipi kekuasaan Ayahanda-nya tersebut, “3 hari, aku akan menemukan keberadaan Ayahanda-ku, Raja Katsunori yang terhormat.

Paman aomine kehabisan kata-kata, keluar dari ruang rapat setelah melempar tumpukan berkas dari segala keluhan rakyat seminggu yang lalu karena tanpa adanya persetujuan dari raja yang menghambat perkembangan ke-lima bidang utama di negara tersebut : politik, ekonomi, hukum, sosial, dan budaya.

**. **

**. **

**. **

_“_ _Aku memang tak bisa mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku, tapi aku bisa berikan kasih sayang yang selalu kau impikan dari pria tersebut.”_

Ya, kalimat itu terputar di otakku ketika hidungku mencium wildrose tea yang suka aku minum setelah aku letih men menunjukan muka ke-duaku seharian. Saat dia berkata hal tersebut, kenapa pada saat aku meminum minuman yang selalu membuatku tenang kini membuatku teringat oleh kata-katanya. Atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya membuat lidahku mengingat bagaimana semerbak wanginya bunga wildrose yang menebarkan keharumannya di malam pada hari tersebut...........................

...........................Dua mahluk abnormal yang awalnya mencoba mempermaikan ego masing-masing dengan menyiratkan segala hinaan dibalik pujian mereka,

“Hei, sang aktor terbaik.” melakukan hal yang sama yang pernah dia terima dari seorang pria yang dulu pernah menyekap matanya dan menyenggol egonya tersebut, tubuhnya yang masih terbalutkan jubah mandi.

Tanpa menyingkap tangan Kise, bermaksud ingin lama-lama menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh pemilik tangan tersebut, Aomine meresponnya dengan pertanyaan, “Aktor terbaik untuk apa?”

 “Pemenang Aktor bermuka dua yang berhasil menyakikankan seorang Jendral yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi di Negara ini sekaligus merupakan pamanmu sendiri.”

 “Benarkah? Jikalau kau mengatakan muka keduaku yang telah aku tunjukan pada sebelum kau, lalu muka apa yang aku tunjukan sekarang ini?”

Kise merangkak naik pada dua sisi tubuh Aomine yang telah terduduk terlebih dahulu di atas katil berukuran King size, sesuai dengan namanya ruangan tidur sang Raja Nawajis. “Aku tak perlu bersusah payah menebaknya, setiap pria yang pernah menyicipi kenikmatan dunia yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini memiliki muka yang sama, Dominasi.” Mengalungkan kedua lengan mulusnya di kedua pundak Aomine yang sudah tak tertutupi oleh segala atribut kerajaan meninggalkan sebuah kemeja putih tulang yang belum lepas betul dari tubuh tegapnya. “Mendominasi-ku, membajak ladangku, menanamiku dengan benih cinta yang akan terbuang sia-sia dalam tubuhku.”

 “Berlaku jugakah pada seorang musuh yang hendak kau tumpahkan dendammu padanya?” lengan cokelat Aomine bergerak menggapai kedua sisi pinggul ramping Kise dari balik jubah mandi yang begitu tipis, hingga tanpa menggenggam dengan eratpun Aomine berasakan kekenyalan daging dari tubuh kuning langsat yang kini terduduk di pangkuanya, berseringai di depan hidungnya,  

“Bukankah dulu ada pepatah bahwa kau harus lebih mencintai musuhmu? Jadi sah-sah saja seperti kita sekarang ini,”

Dengan satu tarikan keatas melepas jubah tidurnya, aroma nafsu seketika menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Kise yang kini bangkit lagi menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menarik penghalang yang memblokir arah untuk mendaki puncak kenikmatan yang hendak ia lakukan bersama pria yang ada di depannya, “...Tanpa benang sutra sedikitpun yang menutupi ego dan dendam di balik kulit, dirimu yang berada di atas tubuh polosku, layaknya ikatan magnet utara yang bertemu magnet selatan saling tarik menarik menggunakan cengkraman gairahmu ‘tuk menguasai tubuhku. Bergumul di atas ranjang baginda raja, memagut dan menenggak nikmatnya nafsu hewan yang terbungkus dengan cahaya cinta yang memantulkan sinar, sinarnya menyilaukan mata kita untuk melihat logika dan rasional.”

Melahap pusat kenikmatan yang dimiliki Aomine dalam mulutnya, “aku ingin sekali menguasai ilmu Cinta seperti Cleopatra...”    

Bahkan, Seekor katakpun tahu mana yang betina dan mana yang jantan, mana yang bisa mereka tanami benih dan mana yang tidak, kini dua orang manusia yang mengaku mempunyai akal menikmati indahnya fatamorgana cinta yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Percintaan yang mereka lakukan berdua tak hanya sekedar meluapkan nafsu hewan semata, alih-alih memanfaatkan raga antara tubuh mereka berdua sembari membayangkan orang yang mereka sayangi masing-masing. Hanya saja, Kise yang terperanjat sendiri ketika menemukan dirinya sadar akan halusinasi yang tak seharusnya ia nikmati, dalam halusinasinya sebuah bayangan transparan yang menampakan seorang pria berambut ikal, hidung tegap mancungnya, tak lupa senyuman lebar yang membuat tulang pipi pria tersebut mendesak keatas hingga kerutan di samping kedua matanya terlihat.

Tersedak akan nikmatnya nafsu yang terbalut rapih dengan kain sutra cinta, “Aku tak melihat bayangannya.” Menggeram di balik kuasa pria sawo matang yang sedari tadi sibuk mengecap embun-embun birahi yang keluar pada tiap pori pundak kanan Kise yang Nampak bercahaya. “Ketika kau menguasaiku dari atas, yang muncul bukan bayangan ayahanda yang tersayang lagi,” bibirnya gemetar dalam kesunyian.

 

***

 

****

 

** CHAPTER III **

** Ugly Truth **

**_Terlalu awal,_ **

6 masih terlalu jauh untuk dapat dilampaui oleh jarum waktu, Langitpun masih malas mendatangkan matahari untuk mengintip kami dari balik awan tebalnya, membuat paduan suara jangkrik hijau yang bertengger di salah satu dahan rumput kebun depan kamarku yang berada di lantai 3 istana ini masih asyik mendendangkan lagu monoton mereka, malas-malasan menyanyikan lagu untuk background musikku saat ini.

“Semua telah siap, Tuan Muda Aomine.” Ucap pengawal setiaku, yang nampak telah rapih dengan seragam prajurit untuk bertempur di medan perang tersebut. Diriku yang keheranan dengan formalitas yang dia tampakan pada seragam formalnya tersebut.

“Bahkan setengah hari tak sampai untuk menjemput Ayahanda, Yang Mulia Katsunori.” Ucapku sembari menerima gulungan kertas yang terikat rapi dengan tali anyaman braid perpaduan antara emas dan maroon dimana pengeratnya bersimpol kapak merah dan anggrek bulan, simbol kerajaan Nawajis.

“Hamba hanya melaksanakan perintah sesuai dengan salah satu dari seluruh prosedur istana yang telah turun temurun diajarkan pada kami.” Menjawab dengan sopan sembari menyiratkan sindiran kepada Aomine.

“Bagaimana dengan Tuan Kise, apakah beliau sudah turun dari ruangannya? Ataukah dia masih sibuk mengenykan lapar nafsunya?” bangkit dari sofa berukiran kayu yang dilapisi dengan kain emas berpadu dengan gemerlapnya kain maroon yang begitu serasi dengan setelan seragam Aomine,

Sembari menyerahkan tongkat kuasa, pengawalnya menjawab, “Mohon maaf, namun sedari tadi malam hingga pagi hari ini kami tidak menemukan Tuan Kise di ruangannya, jikalau Tuan Muda menanyakan pendapat saya, saya menduga Tuan Kise beristirahat di ruangan Yang mulia dimana kami tidak dapat memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa seijin Tuan Imayoshi.” Menundukan kepalanya seolah siap menerima konsekuensi karena dirinya tak dapat memenuhi perintah yang diberikan oleh majikannya. Terlebih lagi majikannya adalah yang-katanya-keturunan-Nawajis.

“Ah, paling-paling dia sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Daridulu, dia tak pernah mempercayai siapapun. Bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.” Bicaraku seperti mencoba menyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau pria yang bernama Kise yang 3 hari dulu pernah dicumbunya itu berada dalam tempat yang aman, setidaknya pria itu telah menguasai otak dan nafsu pengawal-pengawal setianya.

Memantapkan persenjataan yang terdapat dalam seragam perangku, Diriku yang melangkah percaya diri keluar dari ruanganku, “Setelah menjenguk makam Ibunda, kita berangkat menjemput Ayah!” ucapku mantap.

***

Masih teringat sangat jelas ucapanya,

Begitu pula tatapan matanya, mata seorang pria yang memiliki kelentikan jemari yang bermain di rambut navy-ku yang kaku, bibir kecil yang tipis itu terbuka seolah memberikan jalur oksigen masuk melalui sela-sela kedua bibirnya.

Pada saat itu, diriku berada di ruangan baca khusus yang terdapat dalam ruangan peristirahatan yang disediakan untuk seorang pangeran Nawajis. Sofa merah dengan anggrek bulan yang tertepa sinar mentari yang tak hanya menampakan keindahan mahkota berwarna ungunya tersebut, namun juga menyinari kuning lagsat geraman kelima jemari dari tangan kanannya diatas rambutku, mendapati kaki kananya menginjak kaki kiriku dengan.....

 _“Aku akan membuatnya mati dengan terhormat dan mati tanpa ada rasa sakit yang dapat menyentuh tubuh dan nama baiknya.”_ Kaki kuning langsatnya yang telanjang terlihat begitu kontras menekan kakiku yang berwarna cokelat gelap, seolah tak memberiku kesempatan sama sekali untuk bergerak seinchi-pun, dengan keangkuhannya mengunci kaki kananku tanpa alas kakinya, alas kaki yang terbuat dari bulu-bulu hitam dan putih dari seekor panda bangsa china yang telah punah 10 tahun yang lalu. Rasa dingin berasal dari kakinya yang sedari tadi berdiri di lantai marmer segera diserap tubuhku, mengingatkanku akan perasaan sejuk...........

****

**_-flashback-_ **

Aku teringat pertama kali melihatnya di istana ini, disaat aku menyapa Ayahandaku di pagi hari dengan maksud untuk mengajaknya ke peristirahatan terakhir ibunda. Yang kutemukan di taman malah semilir angin yang membawa kelopak melati yang terbawa angin dan bertengger di sisi atas sebuah parasol renda berwarna tulang, menengokan kepalaku sembari memincingkan kedua mataku mencoba mengintip dari jarak 15 langkah, yang tertangkap mataku hanyalah helai-helai rambut emas yang terpancar akan sinar matahari.

Langkahku semakin cepat mendekatainya, mencoba menyakinkan apa yang sedari tadi kulihat ataukah diriku ini sedang terjebak dalam delusi yang kubuat sendiri, sejak sebulan berada di dalam istana, sebelum sampai di detik ini aku tak menangkap sosok keindahan yang hampir mendekati satu senti keelokan rupa dan aura dari sosok Sakurai, seorang wanita yang merelakan sisa hidupnya untuk bersanding disisiku, bahkan merelakan diriku untuk menyelesaikan peranku dalam skenario yang Tuhan ciptakan untukku. Detik berikutnya merubah segalanya, tanganku menjulur lurus ke depan, ke arahnya....

Meraihnya,

Menyingkap keindahan payung parasol renda berwarna putih. Kupikir, di balik payung berenda dengan bordir tersebut aku akan menangkap keindahan dari sosok kaum hawa dengan kedua mataku. Bagaimana bisa aku ingkari pikiran tersebut, aku melihat kelentikan jemari kuning langsat yang mengangkat seekor anak kucing yang bahkan bulunya masih berdiri tegak dengan bola mata yang berukuran biji matahari, menimang dalam kehangatan dengan telapak tangannya. Nyatanya yang kuraih dari balik parasol adalah... sebuah senyuman yang seperti berseringai dari pinggir bibirnya,

“Miiawwrrrr....!” anak kucing tersebut meloncat keluar dari kehangatan kedua telapak tangan tersebut saat memergokiku yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya yang terlena akan kenikmatan dunia yang diberikan oleh seorang manusia yang menimangnya.

Bangkit dari kursi taman kedua mata yang berkilau berwarna emas tersebut melihatku—tidak, dia memandangku dengan rendah. Aku masih ingat sekali bagaimana dia menggeraken bibir dan isi mulutnya untuk pertama kalinya di hadapanku, “Bayanganmu saja sudah meneror dari belakang, hingga membuat hewan kecil berusaha kabur sebelum berada dalam radar target pemangsa.” Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, seorang pria yang memancarkan aura feminine-nya di hadapanku, serta aksesoris berupa renda di bagian bawah jubah yang terlewat panjang dari sepinggang tersebut menandakan dirinya adalah seorang selir, kesan berlebih-lebihan dan dari gerakan tubuhnya yang sensual secara natural tersebut menarik perhatianku.

1…

2…

3…

“Hei, apa kau dengar aku…?”

Ah, tidak… 3 detik-ku hilang karena terhipnotis akan keindahan-nya. Kedua mataku terlalu fokus pada gerakan wajah yang dibuatnya,

“Tak kusangka, begitu beruntungnya nasibmu anak muda, menjadi pahlawan kesiangan menyelematkan Raja Katsunori yang hampir menjadi korban pembunuhan karena dirinya yang baru dua bulan menjadi ketua umum penguasa klan penyihir.”

“Tes DNA yang membuktikan hubungan darah yang aku miliki dengan beliau, Ayahanda yang terhormat.”

Deretan gigi putihnya muncul ketika tertawa lebar, namun tertutup lagi dengan tangan kirinya, menundukan tubuhnya sembari mengucapkan, “Selamat datang Tuan Muda Aomine, Pangeran Bangsa Nawajis yang terhormat.”

Pada saat itu otakku sempat berpikir sepintas, aku baru saja menemukan oase dalam istana ini… _.._

**_-End Flashback-_ **

 

Namun…

Yang kudapatkan sekarang adalah lima detik-ku yang hilang begitu saja mendapati kedua matanya yang memandang rendah diriku,

Hanya saja, arogan wajahnya berbeda. Sinar mata dendamnya tak berkobar seperti dulu lagi, dinding transparan mulai menebal pada kedua matanya hingga dinding itu pecah dan menjatuhkan reruntuhannya dari salah satu bola mataya ketika mengucapkan,

 _“Aku mencintai keserakahan_ _nya_ _,_ _A_ _omine.”_ Saat mengucapkan itu dia tak tertawa lagi seperti dulu yang memunculkan deretan gigi putih sembari mengeluarkan aura arogannya, matanya tak menatapku lagi, dia mendongak keatasku, lebih tepatnya lukisan ayahandaku yang terpasang di dinding persis di belakang tempatku terduduk, bibir tipisnya mengatup dan bergerak tersenyum hingga tulang pipinya terangkat keatas.   

Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu? Maksudku, mencintai musuhnya sendiri hingga memperkenankan musuhnya mati dengan hormat? Apakah karena keahlian membaca pikiran yang dimiliki Katsunori begitu hebat hingga dengan mudahnya memutar balikkan apa yang diyakini sekaligus mencuci otak Kise?

“Tuan muda Aomine, Semua sudah siap untuk berangkat!” ucap salah satu pemimpin kapal yang menarikku ke waktu sekarang, memecah lamunanku.

Diriku yang sekarang ini sudah berada dalam kapal perang milik Kerajaan Nawajis yang megah, menampakan betapa prajurit-prajurit setia Nawajis telah mempertaruhkan hidupnya demi merawat secara fisik dan nama baik keseluruhan kapal yang rata-rata telah berumur 10 tahun dengan spesifikasi berat 100.000 ton dan menggunakan dua buah reaktor nuklir sebagai sumber tenaga tersebut untuk tetap terlihat gagah dan perkasa, terutama kapal utama yang aku naiki sekarang ini, pahatan Kapak merah dan bulan anggrek yang tersemat di ujung hidup kapal, seharusnya aku menganggumi betapa beruntungnya diriku dapat mencicipi indahnya fatamorgana sebuah kenikmatan yang tercipta dalam duniawi ini, diriku malah sempat-sempatnya teringat akan percintaan terakhir kami yang dilakukan diatas katil baginda raja, dimana sang penguasa bangsa Nawajis, Ayahandaku menutup mata membiarkan malam menidurinya.

****

**_-flashback-_ **

Disana,

Berlagak seperti nyonya rumah, melangkah menuju arahku yang masih terduduk di sebuah sofa yang tergelatak di ujung ruangan. Menggangguku yang masih asyik menikmati keindahan paras ibuku yang senyumannya bagiku terlihat begitu mempesona pada lukisan dengan tinggi 12 meter,

“Hebat bukan?” memberiku secangkir wildrose tea yang telah dicampur dengan madu murni, melanjutkan ucapannya, “Kita baru merencanakan semua skenario ini seminggu yang lalu dan sekarang kita sudah sampai di tahap terakhir, adegan menjemput sang baginda raja!”

Langkah kakinya yang nampak ganjil, seperti setengah tertatih. “Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Kise masih harus mengistirahatkan tubuh anda?” dan, “Adegan terakhir adalah dimana pada saat Ayahanda mengakuiku sebagai anaknya yang sah,”

“Dengan memberikanmu mahkota pangeran secara resmi? Lalu apa? Hidup bahagia selamanya dengan orangtuamu? Menikahi seorang gadis manis—“

“Aku akan membawa ketiga istri dan anak-anakku ke istana.”

“UHUK-UHUK!! (tersedak)” menutup mulutnya meredakan batuknya, “Aku penasaran sekali seperti apa wanita-wanita yang takluk padamu,” menghapus cairan teh yang terlanjur keluar dari pinggir mulutnya, “Selama ini aku salah, kupikir kau adalah seorang pria bijaksana yang akan menganut sistem monogami, nyatanya kau membagi cinta dan rasa kasih sayang kepada tiga orang wanita.”

“Tiga hanyalah angka tak ada arti lebih dari itu, aku adil mencintai mereka tak kurang dan tak lebih.”

“Dan meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan ingin diakui sebagai pangeran Nawajis dengan hasil tes DNA dan surat wasiat ibumu itu?” terkikik kecil, “Ahh... pasti menyenangkan sekali melihat ketiga wanita tersebut saling menampar dan menjambak rambut berebut untuk memenuhi kewajiban istri memuaskan suaminya.” Lagi melanjutkannya dengan, “Lalu mereka akan melahirkan bayi yang berkembang biak dalam janin mereka, menangis pada saat pertama kali menghirup udara kotor dunia ini.” Pandangan matanya berubah. “Bukankah semua itu sebuah alur kehidupan yang monoton untuk menjalani hidup di dunia yang penuh kepicikan ini?”

Memberiku sebuah pertanyaan, seolah menanyakan tujuan hidupku namun sebenarnya dia mempertanyakan tujuan hidupnya sendiri, dirinya yang tersadar akan....

...Dipermainkan oleh nafsu, dendam, dan masa lalu yang menipunya dengan berpura-pura menjadi pegangan hidupnya. Nyatanya, penyesalan yang kini datang memeluknya dari belakang... tertawa di pundaknya.

“Ah... cinta.. betapa hebat kekuatan yang kau miliki, atas nama cinta seorang lelaki bersedia membangun istana termewah untuk kekasih tercintanya tak peduli ratusan budak yang mati terpanggang matahari.”

**. **

**. **

**. **

Dia bilang kekuatan cinta begitu dahsyat hingga dia ingin mempelajari Ilmu Cinta yang dimiliki oleh Cleopatra, seorang wanita yang naik tahta pada usia 18 tahun, setelah ayahnya Ptolemy XII meninggal dunia. Menguasai Kerajaan Mesir.

Kau salah, Kise. Bukan Cinta yang mampu membuat seorang Raja buta akan budak-budaknya yang mati terpanggang matahari, namun kemampuannya membaca pikiran dan mengendalikan pikiran seseorang yang membuat hal tersebut berhasil. Cinta lah yang menjadi jalurnya, seperti kau sekarang ini.... kau berkata padaku, menyuruhku melihatmu seperti melihat istriku yang terakhir kali kubenamkan benih cinta, Sakurai....

Katanya, dia begitu menyukai ekspresi yang kubuat ketika dia mempersilahkan ketelanjanganku merengkuh dan mendominasinya dari atas, namun....

Kenapa...? Selama ini aku selalu mengenakan kacamata, sebuah kacamata transparan yang memperlihatkan sosok keindahan dan kesucian istriku yang selalu tersenyum malu saat aku bisikan puisi-puisi cinta sembari membimbingnya mendaki puncak kenikmatan tertinggi yang selalu aku ingin tunjukan padanya pada setiap kesempatan yang dapat kami lakukan.

Hanya saja pada malam itu pada kacamata transparanku, yang kulihat adalah seorang manusia yang penuh akan sifat arogan,

sensualitas yang menjerat dari segala sisi otakku,

seolah mencoba mempermainkan ego lelaki-ku,

Aku yang mencoba berpegangan erat pada tuas tali moral agar diriku tak jatuh ke dasar jurang birahi yang telah sempurnanya dipersiapkan oleh seorang manusia berambut pirang yang menampilkan sosok yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa malu sedikitpun, dia merengek dan meminta lebih akan _Appetizer_ yang aku sajikan melalui syair cumbuan yang menggelitik naluri hewanya akan nafsu bercinta. _Maincourse_ lengkap yang dimakannya secara perlahan-lahan menikmati setiap suapan seks yang aku dulang menggunakan tiang kenikmatanku, tak lupa aku selalu membantu mengbersihkan sisa kuah _vanilla_ dari _Dessert_ yang berceceran pada mulut keduanya itu dengan lidahku.

**_-end flashback-_ **

 

Tunggu.... apa yang terjadi ini...? kenapa Ayahanda tertawa bersama mereka..! Beliau seharusnya tidak muncul sekarang, tidak diatas dek kapal perang Basnarail, tertawa bersama Jenderal tertinggi yang memimpin kapal perang mereka...

APA-APAAN INI?!

AKU DATANG KEMARI HANYA UNTUK MENJEMPUTNYA!

 “Apa yang Tuan Muda Aomine saksikan pada kapal Basnarail yang sudah terlacak dalam rada kita pada jarak 10km ?”

Kesal sembari menjatuhkan diri pada singgasananya, Keraguan mulai menari dalam pikirannya, tidak! Seharusnya tidak seperti ini! Bahkan, secuil kain yang terobek dari pakaian terakhir yang Ayahanda kenakan pada saat pesta penyambutanku setelah memenangkan permainan sampah tersebut tak nampak dan tak tersentuh sama sekali oleh bangsa Basnarail.

“Tuan Muda Aomine, Kapal akan mendarat 15 menit lagi, kami menunggu perintah.” Ajudannya yang menarik kembali Aomine ke dunia nyata yang baginya nampak fiktif karena ketidaksesuaian alur cerita yang telah disusunnya dengan rapi bersama Kise.

Pandangan matanya menatap lurus kepada ajudannya, dalam batiinnya berteriak, tak ada satu orangpun yang akan tewas dalam sandiwara ini! “Siapkan pasukan udara untuk segera berada di posisi mereka, SEKARANG!”

**. **

**. **

           

***

“AYAHANDA! AKU INI ANAK LELAKIMU YANG SAH!!” masih mencoba menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi, “BAGAIMANA BISA HAL INI TERJADI” Terengah dari nafas yang dikejar sendiri, “APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!” mencegat sebilah pedang dengan tangan kanannya yang ujung tajamnya bersemayam di pinggulku, sakit yang aku rasakan bukanlah dari pedang silver ataupun tangan kananku yang menahan tajamnya pedang tersebut, namun tatapan matanya yang menertawakanku,

“Yang benar saja!” ujung pedang sebanyak 3 senti sudah kadung masuk dalam tubuh pria berkulita sawo yang baru saja meludahinya dengan umpatan. “seorang anak lelaki, huh? Lalu, apa yang sedang kau cari disini sebenarnya? Berdiri diatas kapal induk Basnarail memegang pedang dan diawasi oleh pasukan udara yang sudah kau perintah untuk siaga lima belas menit yang lalu. APA YANG SEDANG KAU CARI DISINI!” bentakan terakhir itu membuat syaraf Aomine bekerja semakin peka hingga rasa sakit akan benda tajam yang ada di pinggulnya tersebut tak terelakan lagi.

**_TRAANGG!!_ **

Suara pedang yang dijatuhkan oleh Katsunori ke dek kapal,

“Kaupikir aku tak tahu semua rencana yang telah kau susun dengan budak seks keparat itu, huh?” membenarkan kerah putihnya, melangkah menjauh membelakangi Aomine yang masih berdiri memegang pinggulnya menutupi luka garis sepanjang 8 sentimeter dari balik seragamnya yang berwarna maroon tersebut.

Tidak! Seharusnya tidak seperti ini! Ayahanda tak seharusnya berjalan kembali kearah prajurit Basnarail yang masih menodongkan laras panjang hitam ke arahku dan para prajurit yang berdiri di belakangku juga menodongkan senjata mereka ke depan.    

“Ayahanda! Sadarlah! Kau berada dalam pengaruh Basnarail, semua yang mereka janjikan itu palsu! Jangan lupakan mereka yang telah membunuh ibunda Satsuki!”

Heningnya Laut Merah yang diisi dengan alunan musik alam suara ombak dan burung pelikan serta gemuruh suara mesin kapal seberat 100000 ton yang menjaga keseimbanganya untuk tetap berada di atas permukaan air seketika dipecahkan oleh suara tawa yang membahana, layaknya suara tawa seorang manusia yang telah berhasil menangkap beruang dengan perangkap yang telah disusun selama seminggu dengan teliti dan cermat, menertawai kebodohon beruang yang masuk akan perangkapnya.

“ **HA HA HAHAHAHAHA….! HAHAHAHAHA!!** ”

Masih tersisa tawa yang dicoba ditahan dengan tangan kanan yang tertutupi oleh sapu tangan putihnya.

Geram Nampak pada wajah Aomine yang mencoba memegang kendali akan situasi yang tak berjalan seperti yang ada di pikirannya, Sepintas Aomine berpikir tentang keberadaan Kise, otaknya bekerja secepat kilatan cahaya memutar kembali ingatan demi ingatan dan menghubungkan patahan-patahan alur cerita tentang Kise, Katsunori, dan dirinya… batinnya memberontak, apakah semua rencana ini untuk….

“Siapa yang sedang kau coba tipu disini, Aomine…. SIAPA?” berbalik arah menghadap Aomine dengan para prajurit yang siap siaga mengacungkan senjata ke arah pasukan Aomine, “Tapi sungguh, tak kusangka kali ini aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu, ah tidak-tidak…”

**Kretek.. kretek….**

Suara rantaian besi dari atas tiang kapal menurunkan kotak gelas transparan.

“Seharusnya aku mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu dan…..”

Kotak gelas transparan itu berhenti tepat diatas tepi kapal yang berjarak sekitar 8 meter, hanya perlu meloncat satu langkah dan kau langsung terjatuh ke laut dari ketinggian 20 meter.

“KISE!!” teriakkan Aomine takkan terdengar dari balik kotak persegi yang terbuat dari kaca transparan, disitu Kise Nampak tak sadarkan diri dengan masih mengenakan balutan busana tidurnya yang bermotif batik tersebut.

Bukankah… batik tersebut kain terakhir yang ia gunakan setelah kami berdua selesai dari—

“Sebuah rencana yang begitu sempurna, mau tak mau aku harus mengatakan hal ini pada kau dan dia.” Menenggak segelas vodka berwarna hitam yang ditenggaknya dari meja yang ada di samping tempat dia berdiri. Meraih sebilah pedang yang terdiam di sebelah kursinya, “Mendapatkan nama baik menjadi pahlawan bangsa Nawajis dengan menyelamatkan sang raja yang diculik oleh musuh bebuyutannya, membawa pulang diriku secara utuh, para rakyat yang senantiasa akan mengakuimu sebagai pangeran nawajis, setelah ini semua dilanjut dengan merebut tahtaku bukan…?”

“Tidak!” bantah Aomine yang memegat ucapan Katsunori yang sekarang ini melepas sarung pedang berukuran panjang 2 meter tersebut, dimana mata emas berwarna maroon yang merupakan cirri khas persenjataan yang dimiliki Nawajis sebagai warisan turun temurun menampakan kekuataanya pada saat Katsunori memegangnya dengan erat.

“Sstt.. sstt…” mengacungkan bibirnya sendiri, “Rencana belum selesai sampai disini, biarkan aku alam menceritakan kembali rencana yang kau buat bersama pelacur murahan itu.” Terkikik geli menatap sekilas pada Kise yang masih belum sadar, “Tahta yang nantinya berhasil kau rebut setelah mencabut nyawaku pasti akan kau manfaatkan bukan?” rambut ikalnya yang dia selipkan di belakang telinga, “Nantinya disaat kau menjadi Raja Nawajis yang baru kau hendak melenyapkan segala kerajaan yang ada di dunia ini bukan? Tak luput melenyapkan kerajaan Basnarail…”

Aomine menggertakan giginya, mencoba menahan emosi tetap berada di bawah kontrolnya, meski tak dapat dipungkiri Aomine menyadari betapa piciknya Katsunori, seorang pria yang sebagian darahnya juga terdapat dalam tubuhnya. Kepicikannya yang memutar balikkan cerita, mengkambing-hitamkan rencana Aomine yang awalnya hanya berniat menggulirkan kerajaan Nawajis semata dan menghapus hukuman bagi bayi lelaki yang lahir untuk kedua kalinya. Ya, hanya itu saja! Batin Aomine berteriak, _Bagaimana bisa ibunda menikahi seorang pria biadab seperti dia!!_ Ataukah…. Ibunda juga merupakan salah satu bidak yang dipermainkan olehnya?!

“Ohh… betapa liciknya rencanamu Aomine, dibalik sikapmu yang Nampak bijaksana ternyata kau menyimpan dendam yang begitu laknat, mengancam setengah jiwa yang ada di dunia ini demi kepuasanmu semata untuk menjadi raja dari segala raja yang ada di muka bumi ini.” Sembari berseringai menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, matanya menertawakan Aomine yang akhirnya mengerti bahwa Katsunori secara terang-terangan memutar situasi menjadi berpihak padanya, membuat Aomine sebagai pihak yang salah dalam situasi ini.

_“Semakin kau membiarkan emosi mendekapmu, semakin cepat kau jatuh ke jurang penyesalan. Aomine… jaga akal sehatmu untuk tetap berada di paling atas otakmu.”_

Ya, akan aku kabulkan permintaanmu Kise. Akal Sehat yang kumiliki sekarang masih terduduk di singgasana tertinggi dalam jiwa dan ragaku ini.

Ya, aku takkan semudah itu mengikuti alur permainan yang diputar balikkan oleh Katsunori semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya.

“Ayahanda… bagaimana bisa aku merebut kejayaan bangsa Basnarail, jumlah prajurit yang berdiri diatas kapal ini saja tak lebih dari sepertiga prajurit Basnarail yang berada di kapal induknya.” Berdiri tegap menatap Katsunori yang berjarak 5 meter dari hadapannya, berdiri tegak di atas kapal Basnarail, “Ayahanda, pulanglah bersama kami…. Kami takkan melukai prajurit Basnarail, bahkan kami akan memberikan surat perjanjian penerimaan maaf dari bangsa Basnarail yang mencoba menculik Ayahanda…”

“HAH? MAAF? YANG BENAR SAJA!” semburat tawa keluar lagi dari mulut Katsunori. “Dusta apalagi yang kau coba sembunyikan dari kami yang kau permainkan, huh?”

**DUAARRR!!!**

Suara peluru yang dikeluarkn oleh salah satu prajurit Basnarail yang mengenai kaca transparan yang didalamnya terdapat Kise tersebut membuat suara yang mampu menggetarkan sekoci yang terpasang di sisi kapal. “Ah, Tenang saja… aku hanya berusaha membangunkan dari tidur manisnya.” Memerintah prajurit untuk segera menembakan peluru ke arah kotak berlapis kaca tersebut untuk kedua kalinya.

**DUAARRR!!!**

Kini laut yang bergetar, melemparkan ombak demi ombak ke badan kapal Nawajis dan Basnarail, untuk mengganggu ke dua badan kapal itu dengan kelingking ombaknya bukan suatu hal yang susah sama sekali dilakukan oleh kekuasaan Laut Merah.

“Tuan Muda Aomine, kami menunggu perintah anda! Awan gelap mulai Nampak dan merupakan kerugian yang amat besar bagi kita yang kalah jumlah dengan prajurit Basnarail.” Ajudannya yang menyampaikan ucapan dari Nahkoda Kapal perang Nawajis.

_Tenang Aomine… tenang…_

Semua ini akan menjadi sangat fatal jika aku melakukan kesalahan kecil, keselamatanku, Kise, dan…. Raja Nawajis bisa terancam, walau keraguan akan sifat asli Raja Nawajis yang sebenarnya sudah berdiri di atas kapal Basnarail.

“Aku penasaran seberapa lama kau bisa menahan topeng bijaksanamu untuk tetap bertahan di jiwa dan ragamu itu, Aomine.”

**BRUUKKK!!**

 Dua prajurit yang datang dari arah belakang Katsunori menjatuhkan seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dengan kepalanya yang tertutup dengan karung cokelat lusuh. Siapa wanita kecil ini...? setelah dilepasnya karung, wanita itu berambut hitam pekat...

“Aomine, seorang manusia yang berbagi sebagian dari darahku... akan aku persembahkan kado untukmu, kado yang selalu ingin aku berikan semenjak pertama kalinya kau menghirup oksigen di dunia ini.” 

 Terpatung, aomine masih terpaku pada posisinya sembari sesekali berbisik kepada ajudannya untuk segera memposisikan diri dalam rangka melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan oleh Aomine.

Ya, perintah yang seperti rencana awal, membawa pulang kembali Raja Nawajis, Ayahanda, Katsunori.

Aomine menghentikan gerakan bibirnya ketika kedua matanya menangkap bayangan Kise yang terlihat bergerak begitu panik,

“Sebuah pertunjukan tentang bagaimana menaklukan hewan berkaki dua berjenis hawa.”

“MMRRRGGGHHHHH!!!” wanita kecil itu tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangan kecilnya mengelak 3-5 prajurit yang tubuhnya satu kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Prajurit tersebut seperti kawanan hyena yang baru saja mendapatkan mangsa yang terperangkap dalam kerumunan mereka.

**PYAARRR!!**

“CHIOOOO!!! CHIIOOO!!” sembari berteriak dan air mata yang membasahi sebagian wajahnya, melanjutkan kembali umpatan-umpatan yang hampir kabur dalam tangisannya, “HENTIKANN BANGSATT!! KALIAN HEWAN BIADAB LEPASKAN DIAAA!!!”

“Kise....?” Kenapa kau berteriak dan menangis... siapa gadis kecil itu...? dan tanganmu...

“Ah ya, aku jadi teringat akan suatu hal.”

Tanpa disuruhpun, Aomine kembali menghadapkan perhatiannya kepada pria yang mengusap dahinya seperti mengusap jenggot, “Tahukah kau, seperti inilah malam pernikahan yang diterima Satsuki,” tersenyum seringai dan melanjutkannya dengan, “Kesuciannya yang dimakan oleh predator yang menyantapnya secara utuh menambah kenikmatan sendiri pada rasa sebotol wine madu murni yang dipersembahkan untukku dari keluarganya yang begitu mencintai kehadiranku.” Kali ini bukan tawa menggelegar lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun suara cekikikannya yang penuh akan sarat penghinaan, terang-terangan merendahkan istrinya yang telah meninggal.

 

_\---Alasan apapun Aomine, Jangan pernah menerima ajakan nafsu dan emosi dengan alasan yang hanya bernilai dusta atau amarah sesaat. ---_

 

_Kise... maafkan aku, aku melanggar janjiku....._

 

“MAJU! SERANG BASNARAIL!!” komando keluar dari mulut pangeran Nawajis dengan melempar arah kepada prajurit Basnarail. “SELAMATKAN RAJA DAN BUNUH SEMUA PRAJURIT BASNARAIL!! TEMBAKAN PELURU, LEMPAR PANAH KALIAN!!”

“SIAP TUAN!!” jawaban tegas dan mantap yang dilanjutkan dengan ribuan panah api melayang ke udara dari arah barat dan timur saling menyerang, suara besi panas yang keluar dari laras panjang tembakan tak kalah menambah riuh suasana perang yang tanpa perlu hitungan detik sudah memanas dengan sendirinya, hitungan menit dan ratusan prajurit telah kehilangan nyawa.

Aomine menangkap pedang berlapis emas dengan mata pedang yang bersimbol anggrek tersebut dari ajudannya yang mengikutinya berlari menyelinap masuk ke kapal induk basnarail melewati segala prajurit basnarail yang mencoba mencegatnya, satu hentakan cukup membuat jatuh prajurit-prajurit musuhnya tersebut.

“Tuan! Hamba tak melacak kebaradaan Yang Mulia Katsunori di kapal ini!”

PERSETAN DENGAN MANUSIA KEPARAT ITU! “Mereka pasti menyembunyikan Raja di dek bawah kapal! Aku akan menyusulmu ke bawah!” Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan Kise dari kotak kaca persegi yang lantainya telah ternodai dengan tetesan cairan kental merah yang berasal dari pukulan-pukulan tangan Kise.

“HYAAATTT!!” terlambat sedetik saja kepala Aomine pasti sudah berlubang akan panah api biru yang berasal dari salah satu prajurit Basnarail yang kini berlari ke arahnya.

Dengan satu dan dua tangkisan, prajurit tersebut terkulai di lantai kapal dengan dibalik seragam birunya menyemburat warna hitam dari balik dadanya, dengan sigap Aomine meraih busur besi dan panah, menembakan panah yang telah dikaitkan dengan tali tambang yang menyambung tali kapal tersebut ke arah celah lubang berdiameter 10 senti, “KISE! TANGKAP PANAH ITU!!”  

  Dan menit berikutnya dengan otot-otot yang mencuat dari balik kulit sawo matangnya, menarik dengan kekuatannya sendiri menurunkan penjara kaca tersebut ke bawah.

GUBRAAKKK!!

PYAARRR!!

Kaca akhirnya pecah setelah Aomine melempar panah api biru ke kotak kaca tersebut. “Kisee!!” belum sampai Aomine mendapati Pria berambut pirang yang berlari kearah berlawanan tak mempedulikan telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah kearah kumpulan prajurit yang masih sibuk menikmati daging birahi yang mereka makan secara bersama-sama.

Mengambil sebilah pedang pendek dari balik jubah tidurnya, matanya yang membelalak tanpa ragu sedikitpun menancapkan pedang tersebut secara acak ke setiap prajurit yang menghalang jalannya,

Kegilaan yang telah berhasil bersandar di kepalanya, tak memperdulikan lagi cipratan darah yang mengenai bahu, tangan, dan sebagian wajahnya tersebut yang berasal dari ulahnya sendiri. “HENTIKAAN!! LEPASKAN CHIIOO!! LEPASKAN DIAAA!!! DIAAA ADIKKU KEPARAT!!!” gelagapan susah payah melepas pedang yang terkadung menyangkut disalah satu perut hingga perlu menendang pedang tersebut akhirnya keluar bersamaan dengan organ dalam prajurit yang sudah tanpa memincingkan mata kau bisa melihat bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Aomine menampar dirinya sendiri dengan menangkis serangan prajurit yang masih saja tetap setia menjalankan perintah dari pemimpin kapal induk yang dia naiki tersebut. “Kise! AWASS!!”

TRAANGGG!!

Percikan api yang keluar dari pedang milik Aomine dan seorang prajurit berseragam Maroon tersebut menghentikan langkah Aomine sekejap mata. Aomine terkejut dengan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu prajurit Nawajis yang menghentikan pedangnya.

Mata kuning dan merah tersebut menatap tajam Aomine, sembari melesatkan serangan pedang dia berbicara, “Maafkan atas keteledoran saya yang menunda kematian anda yang seharusnya mati dalam kapal perang Nawajis, Tuan Muda Aomine.” Ucapnya dengan nada penuh hormat namun kontras dengan gerakan gesit pedangnya.

AKASHI!! Jadi kau sama saja denganya!!

Kesal karena kedatangan seorang Akashi yang benar-benar tak tepat, sedaritadi meluruskan serangan mematikan tapi tetap saja dapat ditangkis dengan keahlian pedang Akashi yang telah menjadi anjing patuh kerajaan semenjak umurnya menginjak 10 tahun.

 _“Aku tak punya waktu berurusan dengan anjing kerajaan! Aku harus segera mengamankan Kise!!”_ Batin Aomine yang memutar langkahnya agar dia dapat bergerak mundur mendekati Kise yang masih sibuk menghantarkan amarah dan emosinya.

 “Upss, tak seharusnya anda melangkah jauh pada kapal ini,” meloncat dengan mudahnya melewati kepala Aomine, mendapati Akashi berada di samping Kise. Dengan tubuh kecilnya tersebut mampu menarik Kise dengan satu tangannya. Kise tentu saja melawan dengan gerakan amatir, seperti mengusir anjing liar Akashi melempar jauh Kise keluar kapal.

“ARRGGHHH!!!” teriak Kise yang tak dapat menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya yang terjatuh ke derasnya ombak Laut Merah, terombang-ambing bersama dengan puluhan mayat mengambang yang terjatuh keluar dari kapal.

SREETTT!!

SREETT!!

Gerakan sigap Aomine yang memotong tali pengikat kapal sekoci serta laras panjang yang dilempar ke sekoci tersebut jatuh didekat Kise yang masih terambang-ambang, “KISEE!! DAYUNG SAMPAI DARATAN ARAH BARAT!”

TRAANNGG!!

Akashi tak memberi kesempatan Aomine untuk mengawasi Kise lebih lama lagi, “Anda benar-benar seperti mendiang permaisuri Raja Katsunori, mementingkan orang lain lebih dari mementingkan dirinya sendiri.” 

 “Permaisuri Nawajis itu ibuku, BANGSAT!!”

**. **

**. **

**. **

_Kenapa... kenapa semua jadi seperti ini..._

_Aku telah merencanakannya dengan sempurna bersama Aomine..._

_Seharusnya sekarang ini aku sudah berada di istana, melanjutkan percintaan yang dijanjikan Raja Katsunori padaku._

_Tapi sekarang.... bau anyir darah menempel di seluruh sisi tubuhku. Darah dari prajurit-prajurit keparat itu dan darah...._

“CHIIOOOO!!! Maafkan aku....!!”

Aku tahu, berteriak dan menangis seperti ini takkan ada gunanya lagi, Chio si bisu yang sudah kuanggap adikku itu telah mati. Kematian yang disebabkan olehku...

Seharusnya... aku mengirim kembali ke desanya! Bukan membiarkan dia hidup di kerajaan Bangsa Putih yang telah hancur semenjak Kiyoshi mati!

Kedua mataku yang begitu perih karena asinnya laut  merah hanya melihat kedua kapal raksasa yang saling menyerang.. letusan api dari meriam, panah-panah yang berterbangan seperti kembang api pada awan yang gelap.

Untuk apa aku bertahan hidup, lebih baik aku mati di pulau tak berpenghuni ini, membiarkan tubuhku dimakan hewan karnivora yang mungkin sudah bosan memakan daging hewan laut.

_“Kise, Tuhan maha melihat dan mendengar apapun yang kau pinta darinya. Terlebih lagi disaat kau sedang sakit ataupun teraniaya. Cobalah meminta padanya, jika dia menghendaki pasti akan terjadi....”_

 Memalukan, tertawa sembari menangis mengingat kenangan yang tak seharusnya muncul di saat genting seperti ini. Nafasku yang tersengal-sengal, rasa perih tanganku dan................

Warisan turun temurun dari kakekku yang memaksaku meminum ramuan berwarna perak tersebut dalam satu tegukan.

_Kise, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?_

_-aku ingin kekuatan-_

_Kise, apa yang kau inginkan dari kekuataan?_

_-aku ingin kekuatan yang tak tertandingin apapun di muka bumi ini.-_

_Kise, apa kau merelakan setiap tahun sisa umurmu berkurang untuk kekuatan ini...?_

_-Tentu saja! Apalagi yang kupunya selain tubuh kotorku ini?-_

_Kise, apakah kau akan bertanggungjawab dengan konsekuansi kekuatan yang aku wariskan untukmu?_

_-Ya, aku bersedia dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan aku terima!-_

**. **

**. **

**. **

“TUAN MUDA AOMINE!! AWAS OMBAK ADA DI BELAKANG ANDA! LARI TUAN!!”

**_BYUUURRRR!!!_ **

Laut murka, ombak tak lagi mau menjadi sandaran berdirinya kedua kapal raksasa yang berlayar di daerah kuasa mereka.

**_GUBRAKKK!!_ **

_Suara besi dan kayu yang saling menabrakan diri dari segala arah, terombang-ambing dalam pusaran air laut_

**_DHUAAKKKK!!_ **

“ARRGHHH!! TIDAKK!! TOLONG AKUUU!! TOLONGG!! AKU TAK MAU MATI...!! AKKKHHHHHH!!!” suara teriakan-teriakan manusia yang tak dapat lagi memegang kontrol akan kemarahan alam, Laut Merah menampakan amarahnya menuruti perintah dari seekor mahluk yang memancarkan cahaya kuning pekat, dari sinarnya itulah yang membuat pusaran air tersebut dapat terjadi. Tak hanya manusia-manusia yang tinggal menghitung jari ajalnya akan bertemu namun juga penghuni laut seperti hiu dan hewan pemangsa lainnya juga ikut terombang-ambing kini memisahkan diri dari garis terdalam. Laut membelah memisahkan diri menjadi dua bagian.

“Seharusnya, aku menggunakannya dari awal,” keluh Kise yang kini wujud manusianya berubah menjadi seekor naga putih yang panjangnya tiga kali tinggi tubuh pria.

Mengendalikan dari pikiran, mencari keberadaan Aomine dari kedua sisi laut yang telah dibelahnya tersebut. Namun yang melabrak mata batinnya adalah sosok pria berambut merah yang berhasil keluar dari sisi kanan Laut tersebut.

Kise yang belum begitu mengerti bagaimana memegang kendali atas kekuataanya yang baru dia gunakan pada saat ini tak bisa membuat gerakan _defensive_ untuk menghadapi Akashi yang begitu cepatnya memulihkan tenaga setelah berhasil keluar dari pusaran air.

Kise sudah dapat membaca bahwa pedang yang diarahkan Akashi beberapa detik lagi akan mengenai tubuhnya, tapi pertaruhan nyawa Aomine yang harus diselamatkannya mengurung niatnya untuk menghentikan pusaran air yang dibuatnya.

“MERUNDUK!! KISEE!!”

Dari matanya yang berwarna kuning tersebut, Kise melihat sesosok pria meloncat di depannya, dan sesegera mungkin menangkis pedang yang diarahkan pada Kise.

Namun, ilmu pedang Aomine yang mewakili kekuatan 10.000 manusia normal tak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan Akashi yang mewakili kekuatan 7.000 Jendral yang dimiliki Nawajis.

Terpaksa,

Melepas kendali pusaran air dari kendalinya, dengan sayap naganya, Kise langsung menangkis pedang Akashi, tanpa menunggu waktu Akashi yang tersungkur jatuh ke pasir langsung dilempar jauh menggunakan sayapnya tersebut.

Aomine yang menangkap sinyal kesempatan segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah Akashi mengarahkan pedangnya ke kepala pria berambut merah tersebut.

**GUBRAKKK!!**

Lagi-lagi langkah Aomine dijegal oleh kilat petir yang jatuh dari atas, kilat petir yang dikirim oleh salah satu penyihir yang membawa Katsunori terbang bersamanya. “SI BANGSAT ITU BELUM MATI JUGA!”

“Akashi loncat ke laut sekarang juga!!”

Aomine yang melihat musuhnya mencoba melarikan diri itu segera bangkit dan saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Kise menggunakan sayapnya tersebut menarik Aomine mundur, mengakibatkan Akashi yang sudah terlanjur menyelam ke Laut Merah.

“APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KISE!!” menghempas kasar sayap yang sedaritadi menghalanginya, “KITA TELAH MEMBIARKAN KEDUA BAJINGAN KEPARAT ITU MELOLOSKAN DIRI!!” Aomine yang telah terlahap akan emosi dan amarahnya sudah tak dapat lagi menjaga kata-katanya. Kata-kata kasar yang tak seharusnya dia ucapkan pada seseorang yang dia anggap sebuah oase.

Kelelahan tingkat kuadrat mendera Kise yang secara otomatis kembali berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Lenguhan letih dan cairan kental berwarna transparan yang membasahi sekujur tubuh telanjangnya tersebut menandakan betapa banyakanya tenaga yang terhisap untuk dapat memanggil kekuatan terdalam yang dia miliki tersebut.

Aomine yang melihat ketidakberdayaan Kise setelah perjuanganya tersebut mulai membawanya ke tepi pantai alam sadarnya, Aomine segera menyangga tubuh Kise yang sempoyongan tersebut, dengan masih mengejar nafasnya sendiri, Kise menggenggam tangan Aomine,

“Ao...”

“Tidak, tidak...! jangan bicara lagi Kise...” tubuhmu yang kusangga begitu ringan, wajah pucatmu dan bibirmu yang hampir berwarna biru tersebut sudah cukup menyadarkanku. 

Kise yang menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan berkata, “Percaya padaku Aomine...” hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya, “Kau harus menjadi raja. Kau harus membunuhnya.”

“Aku tak ingin membuat janji palsu lagi, Kise! Kekuatan dan kekuasaannya yang begitu luas, ditambah dengan klan penyihir—,” ucapanku yang terpotong karena cairan lendir hangat yang menempel di depan mulutku melalui jari telunjuknya.

“Sstt.... Kau tak perlu membuat janji lagi, Aomine.” Tersenyum lirih, “Kau takkan melawannya sendirian.” Meraih kemejaku dengan tangan kananya, “Perintah aku menggunakan kekuatanku ini untuk membunuhnya Aomine.”

“APA! KAU MASIH BERANI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, KISE?!” memegang dagunya dengan tanganku, “Sudah cukup penderitaan yang kau dan aku alami. Ini adalah akhir dari sebuah cerita yang harus kita terima!”

“Aku takkan mau menerima cerita berakhir seperti ini, Aomine!” erangan kesalnya keluar dari mulutnya saat berkata, “Hari ini kita boleh kalah, Aomine. Tapi besok!” terbatuk karena tangisannya, “Besok aku akan menjadi tumbalmu untuk mendapatkan tahta Raja Nawajis untukmu!!”

Terkesiap dengan ucapan Kise, Aomine yang matanya membelalak terpatah-patah mencoba mengucapkan satu kalimat yang tepat.

“Besok...! Besok kita berdua yang akan menang Aomine!!”

Aomine menutup mulutnya yang baru saja terbuka, tersenyum pedih sembari dinding kaca transparan mulai menebal di kedua kelopak matanya yang seolah menjadi kaca pembesar yang memperlihatkan keelokan tubuh Kise yang berada di dekapannya, berlendir transparan, kulit kuning langsatnya yang tetap saja tak memudar setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi hingga detik ini, meninggalkan.........

Ratusan budak manusia dan budak robot yang mati sia-sia melawan satu sama lain demi memperjuangkan tahta,

Ratusan panah yang terpatah, ratusan peluru, dan ratusan bola besi panas yang sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya berhasil mencabut nyawa satu sama lain.

*******

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

 

“Pernahkah kau merasa seperti sebuah penggalan catur? Dalam sebuah permainan yang melawan kehendakmu?”

“Apakah hal tersebut dapat menimpa pada kehidupan seorang Raja?”

“Tentu saja, cintaku. Mereka menyeretku kesana kemari dengan jari kekuasaan mereka yang lebih tinggi dariku.”

“Penyeret yang berani membawamu kesana dan kemari ini apakah bernama Serakah?”

“Tidak hanya itu, beliau tak jarang membawa temannya yang bernama Nafsu disaat aku hampir meloloskan diri dari papan catur berwarna hitam putih tersebut, aku yakin iblis berwujud manusia yang bekerja dibawahku juga tak lepas dari persengkongkolan yang mereka perbuat padaku, demi mengeyangkan kepuasan duniawi mereka sendiri-sendiri.”

“Well, kalau begitu kuasai saja peraturan permainan yang sedang memainkanmu dengan cermat sampai mereka tak dapat lagi menyeretmu kesana kemari dengan mudahnya.”

**. **

**. **

**. **

**END**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

 

 

[1] Madu dalam cerita ini merupakan madu mentah murni yang belum diolah, Madu di jaman cerita ini menjadi sangat mahal dikarenakan faktor pemburuan besar-besaran lebah hutan asli yang digunakan oleh negara-negara industri untuk keperluan pengobatan dengan mengekstrak cairan racun dari lebah hutan tersebut. Madu yang dijual di pasaran seperti yang sering kalian temukan di toko terdekat dengan harga yang paling murah hanya mengandung konsentrat 13,45% dan yang paling mahal yang dipasarkan secara umum hanya mengandung 40,53% dan konsentrat tertinggi yang pernah dimiliki secara utuh adalah 82,34% yang dijadikan sebagai warisan turun temurun oleh para keturunan Raja.

[2] “trompe l’oelil” adalah lukisan dua dimensi yang dibuat seolah-olah tiga dimensi.


End file.
